Loving My Pervert Servant
by Just-A-Common-Fangirl
Summary: Rin buys a robot servant online, from a shady website. When she gets her servant, the people who sold it to her screwed with the order. Now she has to deal with a clingy servant who is always being a pervert only towards her. From licking her to appearing nude before her, Rin's life just got some crazy spice to it. Rin X Len No Incest. Can be foul and filthy. Give it a try...
1. I bought a servant?

**A/N: RE-DO, I made some edits. I uploaded it before but realized my time skip bar didn't come and got a better idea for the scientist that created Len. First Rin and Len one that is not incest!**

**So in this story, Rin is very tsundere while Len is a major pervert towards her. Yep, you can sense the love already.**

**WARNING: Rated T for filthy and foul language (Especially Len here.), and for character actions (Especially Len's again.), which are censored…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

RIN POV:

"Welcome home, Master!"

I stare at the boy that stood in front of me, who had a big smile on his face. He seemed to be my age, and had a striking resemblance to me. His blond hair was tied up in a small ponytail, and he had ocean blue eyes.

Hey there, I'm Rin Kagamine. I'm sixteen and living alone in a two bedroom house. I just came back from school and I find this dude standing in my living room. Just one thing is on my mind… Who the hell is this guy?!

"I'm Len! The new servant you ordered, please take care of me." The boy answered my question.

"Servant?" I thought out loud. "When did I order a servant?"

"Silly master! Don't you remember?" Len said, trying to relay my memory.

"I don't remember buying anything like that!" I tell him. He just stood there staring at me. "Stop staring at me and leave now!"

"Sorry, it's just that…this is the first time I ever met a human… that isn't a scientist…and it's just that…" the blonde-haired boy stammered. "YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!"

With that, he gave me a tackle hug and we both fell down on the ground; him being on top still hugging me. What the hell is this?! Who is this creep?!

"G-Get off of me!" I ordered. He broke away from the hug, though he still didn't get off.

"I wonder what gender you are? Ooh, let's see~" He started to lift up my skirt.

"H-HEY! STOP THAT!" I slapped his hands away from my skirt.

"No bulge, then you must be a girl, right? Either tiny, or you got a really tiny dick." He gave a devious smirk.

What's up with this guy?

"I never met a girl… I wonder what you taste like." He said as he leaned towards the side of my face and… GAVE MY EAR A LICK?!

"WHAAAA! STOP THAT!" I screamed, I could feel my face heat up even more than it already is.

"Why? You're delicious." He gave my cheek a lick, and started coming closer to my mouth. "I wonder what your lips taste like…"

Shit! I'm not going to let him steal my first kiss away! I take both of my hands and cover his mouth, and push his head away from my face.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU? I JUST MET YOU, AND YOU WANT TO-"I cut my sentence when I feel something moist on my palm…is he…LICKING MY HAND!?

"HEEEY! STOP LICKING ME! WHAT ARE YOU A DOG?!" I pull my hands away from him.

"Woof." He smiled at me.

"Fine, whatever. Tell me who you really are?"

"Master, remember? You purchased me! I'm your robot servant!" He exclaimed.

Oh yeah, I do remember ordering one. I needed some help around the house, and wanted to find a good servant. Hopefully one I didn't have to pay too much. A robot seemed best for the job, perfectly programmed and I didn't even have to pay him, except for when I buy him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

NORMAL POV:

It was raining, as a lonely Rin sat in her room on her on her computer. Everyone thought, she had a nice life. She had no parents to tell her what to do; since they were always on business trips around the world. Also, she was swimming in money. People wondered why she lived, in a commoner's house, rather than a big mansion.

It was because, Rin wanted to isolate herself from her original mansion. She didn't want to stay somewhere her parents lived but never were there, not to mention she was surrounded by many servants which only her parents knew personally. To her they were just strangers, trying to earn money. They did not care for her in anyway.

Most importantly, she was really lonely. The servants never entertained her. Her parents were hardly home. All she wanted was a really close friend, one she could trust.

She did have a few friends in school; though she wasn't that close to them. They came to her house to study and she hung out with them at school and a few times outside, but her friends were those active friends that will be by your side to the very end. She wanted a friend that felt like family.

When she entered high school, she asked her parents that she wanted to live by herself in her own house. At first they didn't like the idea, but eventually they warmed up to it. They understood that their daughter felt awkward to live her life, with nothing but surrounded by money. She wanted to live a normal life. This was the closest to normal she could get. Though one problem, she really didn't know how to take care of her house. She just wished for one personal servant, hopefully one she didn't have to pay much but was really skillful. She wanted a personal maid, because they could at least understand the life of a girl. When she told her parents this, they warned her to choose carefully, there are some servants whose appearance may seem nice but they deceive you in the end.

Rin was just browsing the internet at midnight. She was hoping she could find some kind of chatting room, so she could talk to someone. That's when she came across an ad that peaked her interest.

It was an advertisement about a robot servant. Rin had never heard of anything like it.

"I might as well check out their website…"Rin clicked on the ad. It led her to a website with the home page displaying in big bold letters: **BUY YOURSELF YOUR OWN TRUSTED ROBOT SERVANT! **

Rin spent 20 minutes browsing through the website. When she came across a comment from the creator of the product that said: **100% SATISFACTION GUARANTEED!**

"Wonder how much it is…. WHOA! 'Currently 860, 000 yen, but prices are rising.'" Rin read out the prices and description.

"I think I have enough money for that… It'll get more expensive in the future…" Rin was now fifty-fifty with weather to buy this product or not. "You know what; I'm sick and tired of living alone, and facing so many duties to keep this house running. It can be really tiring. I will buy this robot servant thing! At least it won't stab me in the back, like some servants do…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV:

"Ugggh… what was I thinking… buying some stupid product from a shady website. Not to mention it was also in the middle of the night! And I thought I ordered a female…" I grumbled to myself.

I had somehow managed to get Len off of me; right now he is in the kitchen. I just slumped onto the couch, entertaining myself with whatever was on TV.

"Master, would you like a snack? You must be hungry from your long day at school." Len called from the kitchen.

"No, it's okay." I say. "Len, can you come here?"

"Sure, anything for my beloved Master!" Len skips into the living room, with that goofy grin on him.

"Do you come with a receipt or an instruction manual or something?" I ask looking at him.

"Nope, only this envelope." Len flashed a large brown envelope.

Probably, whatever is on there will give me more information. Hopefully, I can return him. Show them that they made a mistake in my order.

I take the envelope from Len, and rip it open as if my life depended on it. The only thing I find is a 'thank-you' certificate for purchasing Len and a card with contact information.

"Damn…" I muttered.

"Master, you weren't going to return me were you?" Len said in a low tone, as he took a seat beside me.

"Uhhh…" I'm lost at words here. The atmosphere here is becoming very tense. Len's eyes have become very dark and soulless; I know robots' don't have souls, but his eyes before were bright and full of life.

"Hmmm… so you were going to return me?" Len leaned closer towards me.

"I… ummm…I guess…" If you can't guess I'm really freaking out.

"Master… PLEASE DON'T RETURN ME!" Len's attitude changed. Now he was hugging my waist looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please… I'll be good! I will follow your every order!"

"What's up with you? You become all scary for a minute and now, you are back to being all clingy!" This guy, is just full of surprises.

"Please, don't return meeee. I can even give you more, I can go all the way!" That last sentence made me blush.

"What, you mean as in… that way…" Ugggh, dirty thoughts stay out of my head!

"Yes…" He looked at me with those precious puppy dog eyes, I can't resist him.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

"Wait, is that for staying or for getting it down, right now?"

"F-For staying!" I stammered.

"YAY!" Len jumped in excitement. "Oh, Master you're blushing… YOU LOOK SO CUUTEEE WHEN YOU BLUSH!" He started hugging me, very tightly.

"Don't worry Master, we'll also be doing be getting it down, HARD!" He whispered in my ear in a seductive tone. "Not now, but soon."

"Wh-What the hell! You can forget about that!" I push him off.

"Hehehe, Master is such a cute little tsundere~" He giggled.

"And stop calling me Master. It feels uncomfortable. My name is Rin."

"Rin? RIN! SUCH A CUTE NAME FOR A CUTE GIRL!" Once again he starts hugging me… Wait did he just call me…

"Y-You think I'm cute?" I say in a shy tone.

"Of course, the cutest! My Rinny is the cutest girl a guy can ask for!" He starts to rub his cheek against mine.

Rinny? He already chose a nickname for me. And since when did I become his?! Oh boy, I think I'm starting to regret my decision… Maybe I should return him…

**A/N: I was planning to make this M rated, but I suck at writing lemons… so yeah T rated with censoring it is! **

**Len will call Rin a whole bunch of nicknames, later on. Next is her meeting the guy who created Len, also facing more of Len's perverted actions. Next chapter may take long to update.**

**Read and Review, please!**


	2. Rin's Hectic Day at School

**A/N: AHHH I just realized I made typos on my first chapter. One of them was the skirt scene. I wrote "Either tiny, or you got a…" when it should have been * "Either **_**that**_**, or you got a…"  
Putting that aside, I see that you guys are really enjoying this fanfic. Some people are telling me to write a lemon while others are saying no lemon.**

**I'm conflicted, so should I write a lemon and other M rated scenes? If I write one it would fit with this story, then there would be the problem that its bad (my friends can't help because they don't have experience with hetero lemons.) or that this fanfic would forever haunt me, and if one of my friends reads the lemon they would never let me live it down…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

NORMAL POV:

"Rinny~ Time to get up!"

"Ugggh, no…"

"Come one, you have to go to school."

"Just few minutes…"

"Fine, I guess I'll have to change you out your pajamas myself."

"Whatever….WAIT! WHAT?!" Rin shot up in a flash. "STOP! GET OFF OF ME!"

Rin pushed Len off of her. Len had already undone five buttons of her top. Which Rin didn't notice until Len gave a creepy smile.

"Hehehe… Rinny-kins, nice bra."

"AHHH, YOU PERV! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!" Rin screamed as she covered up her exposed area.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs preparing breakfast." Len got up and exited Rin's room.

"Better get ready, before he comes back…" Rin muttered to herself, as she locked her room's door. Len would return if Rin wasn't ready, and probably dress her himself.

As Rin finished getting ready for school, she came downstairs to see the breakfast Len prepared for her. Len had prepared her scramble eggs, with 3 strips of bacon, 3 stacks of pancake topped with maple syrup, a croissant, a glass of milk.

Rin stood there mouth agape. She never had a breakfast like this, ever since she moved out of the mansion. She couldn't believe Len made all of this. Everything was so neatly made and prepared that it almost looks unreal. Usually she just had cereal and orange juice for breakfast, and sometimes she didn't have breakfast at all.

"Whoa…" Rin was at loss of words.

"Oh, hey there Rinny-Rin-Rin, I made you some breakfast. Eat up!" Len said as he entered the scene.

"Rinny-Rin-Rin? What the hell… Never mind that, you didn't have to make all of this…" Rin took a seat and bit into the croissant.

"Of course I did, I want my Rinny to have a proper breakfast. Besides whatever you don't eat, I'll eat it myself. I'll be in the kitchen, finishing making your lunch if you need me." Len said as he walked back into the kitchen.

After Rin finished eating her breakfast, she got her back pack and headed out.

"Wait, Rinny-boo, you forgot…" Rin didn't hear Len finish his sentence and she raced off to school. What she didn't notice was a tall figure in a lab coat spying on her.

RIN POV:

Yes, finally it's time for lunch. I wonder what I should buy today. Physics was soo boring, why the hell did I take that course?

I walk down the halls, chatting with one of my good friends, Gumi. She and Teto are my only friends in this miserable school. There is one problem, they are both freaks. They are those weird perverted fangirls always talking about anime or manga. If they could listen to me right now, they would give a lecture on what type of fangirls they are…right now I can't remember the name…uhh what was it…? Screw it, it's not important.

"Hey there!" Piko greets me, as Gumi and I walk down the hall.

"Oh hi, Piko!" I give him a smile, and his face suddenly turns all red.

"Piko, are you sick?" I ask.

"Oh, umm...no…" He stammered. As he walked off, but tripped along the way. Weird, what's his problem?

I finally reach my locker and place my books inside. I search my bag for some money, but then all of a sudden somebody slams my locker shut.

"Hey there, Kagamine!" That voice, I recognize it from anywhere… _Miku_.

"What do you want Hatsune?" I look at her emotionlessly.

Miku Hatsune, the school's queen and my arch rival. Her parents also work in the same area of work as my parents. The Kagamines and Hatsunes have always been arch-rivals. The Kagamines are just a richer and have a higher status than the Hatsunes. Though Miku has two things I don't, her parents which are always with her, and power of this school.

I'm known for my unloving heart in this school. I'm never seen crushing or flirting with a guy or even talking about them. Miku made it like that; she is the queen of this school after all. I'm just cold-hearted Kagamine, who has no room in her heart for love. Currently, Miku is crushing on a guy named Kaito, and she talks non-stop about him. It pisses me off, and Miku knows that. That's why she talks about him the most whenever I'm in the same room as her. Another thing that I hate about Miku is that she loves saying low things about me.

"No lunch from home again, Kagamine?" Miku said in a tone of pity.

"Rin, let's get out of here…" before Gumi could finish her sentence, Miku's gang had already surrounded us.

"Kagamine has a heart of ice. That's why no one actually cares for you!" Miku taunted. "Face it, your friends will probably abandon you later on. You don't even fit in with them!"

"Don't listen to her Rin!" Gumi whispered to me.

Oh, how I wanted to strangle her…

"Just like your parents, you were a burden to them so they let you live alone. You can't even do anything; you are just dirt on someone's shoes!" Miku spat.

My anger has reached its limits, "That's it! Listen here-"

"Oh, Rinny-boo~"

Oh God, not at a time like this!

"Rinny-boo, you forgot your lunch." All eyes were on Len as he broke through the crowd, even the bystanders that weren't part of Miku's gang. All female eyes, that is.

"Rinny-boo?" Miku and Gumi said in unison.

"Len, why…" I mumbled to myself.

"You forgot your lunch, here you go~" Len handed me a specially prepared bento.

"Uh, Rin who is this?" Gumi asked.

Shit! Think! Think! Gumi knows I don't have any siblings, and she knows my other family members have cut all connections to my parents. So the 'being related' choice is a big no-no. Think! Think! Got it!

"Uhhh… He's-"

"I'm Rinny's lover, and future husband!" Len said as he clung onto my arm, like we were romantic lovers. Ugghh Len, why?

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"No! NO! It's nothing like that! He just over exaggerates; he's just playing with you. Hehehe…" I nervously laugh.

"But I'm -"

"Len shut it!" I whisper in his ear in a sharp tone.

"He's actually my dad's friend's son, who rented out a room in my house, after being kicked out of his parents." Wow, this description sounded better in my head.

"So you guys, are not in a relationship?" One of Miku's friends said.

"No."

"Figures, why would anyone like Rin, be involved with a guy that hot!" Miku mocked. Len didn't seem to notice the mean things they were saying.

"Now if you'll excuse me… I've got to eat my lunch…" I tried to squeeze my way out of the crowd, with Gumi and Len still clinging onto me.

"Len, why don't you go home?" I tell him.

"Nooo, I want to be with my Rinny-boo!" Len shook his head in protest.

"Fine…" I sighed in defeat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sorry I'm late guys…" Teto sat down with us. We were eating lunch at our usual spot, underneath the big oak tree. "Uh… who's the new guy?" She pointed to Len, who was still hugging my arm.

"That's Len…" Gumi said.

"Oh so you're Len! Neru texted something about you! Hey, I'm Teto Kasane!" Teto greeted.

"Wait, Neru texted about Len!" I exclaimed. Shit, Neru is the biggest gossiper in our whole school, who knows what kind of crazy rumors she will spread about Len.

"Yes, something about a HOTTIE ALERT!" Teto said. "All the girls are already talking about him."

"C'mon Rinny-poo, finish the lunch I made you~" Len insisted, as he started to hug my arm tighter and started nuzzling me.

"Not hungry." I say flatly.

"I know you're hungry Rinny-poo, stop trying to hide it."

"BWAHAHAHA, _Rinny-poo_? HAHAHA" Teto exploded in laughter.

"I know right, it's hilarious. I tried to hold in my laughter too when he calls out Rin's name. Though just before this, it was Rinny-_boo_ _._"Gumi giggled.

"Rinny-boo? HAHAHA! I can't breathe! This is too hilarious!" Teto was on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh, it's nothing… just that you never let any one call you a ridiculous name like that to you, ever. The only nickname you received was Cold-Hearted Kagamine." Gumi said.

What she said is true, I hate nicknames. Especially ones like Len is giving me. Even if I tell him to stop, he's not going to stop.

"Putting nicknames aside, why are you two so close? He's clinging onto you like his life depends on it." Teto pointed at Len who was still hugging my damn arm. "Does our Rinny-poo have a crush?"

"HEY!" Len darkly yelled at Teto. "No one claims Rinny… NO ONE!" Len's tone turned scary again. It was now low and dark.

"Hehe…we were just joking…" Teto nervously giggled, though Len didn't lay his cold eyes off of her. "Rin, he's starting to scare me…"

"Len, don't be mean. They're my friends, so stop scaring them." I nervously say, but the look Len was giving me sent chills down my back.

"Rin…is all…MINE!" Len forcefully positioned me on top of his lap, as he protectively hugged my back. I could sense he was giving a dark glare at Gumi and Teto.

"Len, stop! They are just my friends; it's not what you think it is! And besides, I don't go that way." I tried to calm him down, but my face was all red because, of how I was sitting on Len's lap.

"Positive?" Len said.

"Positive." I confirmed.

"Okay then! Any friend of Rinny is a friend of mine!" Len had returned to his normal cheery self again. Wow, bipolar much?

"I so ship this!" Teto took a picture of me and Len with her phone. Stupid Teto and her fangirl ways. Wasn't she scared a second ago?

"Hmmm… I wonder who would top." Gumi gave a creeper smile at us. Stupid Gumi and her fangirl ways! "I don't always ship hetero, but when I do ship hetero it's usually some freaky kind on forbidden love, like incest." We didn't need to know that Gumi… Did she just use an internet meme reference? She spends too much time on the computer.

"Well if you ask me-"

"CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS?" I interrupt Teto. I don't want to hear the answer. My stupid friends and their fangirl ways!

"See Rinny-poo, they are okay with our relationship." Len said giving a proud smile.

"What relationship?! We have nothing going on like that!" I get off of him, but soon he pins me down on the ground.

"Don't try to hide it…" He gives me a seductive smirk as he starts licking the nape of my neck.

"Len not in public…" I moan.

"WAIT! So you have done it before?! Rin why are you hiding something like that from us?" Teto pouts.

"We did no such thing…. hnnnngg…ahh…LEN!" Len, still pinning me down, had moved from my neck to my left ear. Not only had he started licking my ear, he also started nibbling it.

Using all my strength I manage to him off, and stood up to clean of the grass and dirt on my uniform. As I sat back down Len once again, started hugging my arm. This guy just doesn't know when to give up!

"Whoa…that was…" Gumi and Teto sat there mouth agape.

"I never thought I meet the day, to see Rin redder than a tomato." Gumi stated as she stared at me. I turn my head trying to avoid eye-contact from Len, Teto or Gumi.

"Or even moan… CONGRATS ON YOUR RELATIONSHIP LEN! FIRST GUY TO MAKE RIN BLUSH AND MOAN!" Teto started clapping and was soon join by Gumi.

"Thank you~" Len says sweetly.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO BE GRATEFUL ABOUT!" I yell at them, and look at Len in anger. "NEVER AGAIN!"

"Oh Rinny-poo, we are going to have more moments like this again. Hopefully, next time without your clothes, and hopefully in bed." He gave another one of his devious smirks.

"NEVER!" I think my face will be permanently red, if Len continues his antics.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment…" Mr. Honne came up to us.

"It's alright Mr. Honne, you weren't interrupting anything." I shot a glare at Len.

"Is it okay if I speak to you right now in my classroom, Kagamine?" He requested.

"Sure thing, Len you better go home now…" I shake Len off from my arm.

"Nooo, I don't want to lose my Rinny-kins!" Len once again grasped my arm.

"Len stop being an idiot! I promise I'll come home when school is over, just please go home for me."

"Alright, I'll do anything for you." Len let go of my arm, stood up, and bounced his way back home. Well that takes care of him… for now.

I followed Mr. Honne as he led me down into the school and down the halls to his classroom. As Mr. Honne entered the classroom after me, he locked the door behind him. Weird. What I also noticed was he closed all the windows shut and pulled down their blinds. SHIT! IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME?!

"Don't worry Kagamine, no need to get all scared I just want to talk." Mr. Honne said in a calm tone.

"Am I in trouble, Mr. Honne?" I hope I'm not in any trouble.

"No. Please you can call Dell, since this is a private discussion and nothing school related." Mr. Honne, or rather Dell, said as he leaned against the chalk board.

"Alright, Dell…what do you want from me?"

"I see that you are enjoying VRS 02, Rin." He said with a devious smirk.

"VRS 02? What's that?"

"Vocaloid Robotic Servant, model number 02. Or as you know him as, Len."

"W-wait! How do you know that Len is a robot servant?!" I didn't tell anyone or spoke about Len's true identity, then how the hell does he know?

"Because, I'm the one who created him and sold him to you, with a couple of my buddies." He said.

"So you are the owner of that website… Well I have a complain! You screwed up my order! I ordered a female servant, not a male!" This was my chance to return Len.

"Oh… I didn't screw up anything. On the website it clearly stated, when you purchased it, product may not be as seen or described." Dell said.

"You scammed me! I want a refund!" I demand.

"Also stated in the website, 'Absolutely no refunds'" This bastard has every type of excuse planned.

"I'm going to report you…" I was just about to leave until I heard his light chuckle.

"Go ahead, but I wonder how your parents' status will last, when they hear that their daughter has an intimate relationship with a robot she bought. I wonder how it will also affect your social status, seeing that you aren't very favoured in this school." Dell said in a cunning tone. If my parents find out about Len, they would disown me for sure. You see they work for the government, they would stop at nothing to make sure that they keep that job and that their family name is of high status in Japan. I would also not hear the end of it from Miku.

"Fine I won't tell. Just please, is there some way I can return him?" I beg.

"Well, there is one way I can possibly take him off your hands…"

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be one those intro chapters. Anyways the next chapter Rin will take Len shopping, imagine all the fun Rin will have with Len in a mall. (Hopefully he stays out of Victoria's Secret or doesn't drag Rin in there…)**

**I'll try uploading chapter 3 soon, hopefully before school starts.**

**Read and Review! Also could you guys vote in the reviews if you want a lemon or not…(I'm too stupid to understand how to make the damn poll..)**


	3. A day at the mall

**A/N: Must…upload…more chapters…before school starts! **

**Guys thank you so much for the reviews. I think I'll stick with no lemons, just censoring. :P**

**Sorry to disappoint some of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

RIN POV:

"Rinny?"

It's the weekend, so I have no school today. Just two days ago, Dell told me that there could be a way for me to return Len…

_Flashback_

"_I want to observe him." Dell said to me._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm just simply taking recordings of the time he spends with you. Unlike most of our other robots, he seems a bit too clingy and obsessive of his master."_

"_You got that right. Wait how long will it take you to collect all the data you need?"_

"_I don't know, probably weeks…months…years…decades…"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Just joking. It'll take around two months. After that you can return him to us."_

"_Alright."_

"_There is one more condition…" Dell added._

_Flashback END_

What makes Dell think that I want to do it with Len?!

It's just two months Rin, it'll be worth it, and then you won't have to deal with him anymore. That is if he rapes me! Pssh, he wouldn't do that right? Dell even said so. Besides, if anything bad happened she could call Dell for help.

"Rinny-pie, can I wear your clothes? I will also need to borrow some underwear!" Len says as he searched through my closet.

"WAIT! NO! YOU CAN'T! DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CLOTHES?!" I pull him back and away from my closet.

"No, these are the only clothes that came with me." Len pointed to his shirt.

"Arrgghh… Can't believe I have to waste money on this. Len, let's go shopping for clothes." I declare.

"Shopping? You mean we are going to the mall?" Len asked with a confused face.

"Yes."

"So it's a date? Yes! I knew you couldn't resist me!"

"NO! NO! NO!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright Len, what have we bought so far for you?"

"Just some shirts, underwear and pants…" Len answered, "Aren't you going to also shop, Rinny-boo?"

"… Don't call me that in public, and I don't really need to shop." I said, as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Rinny! Where are you? Wanna come to my place and play some video games?" Teto's cheery voice answered from the other line.

"Don't call me that! Sorry, I can't come. I'm at the mall with Len."

"Really, you two are on a date at the mall!"

"NO! I'm just buying him clo-"

"Oh, so you aren't, then me and Gumi will meet you there in a few minutes! Bye!"

"Teto no…" Too late she hung up.

Damn, they always try to find a way to embarrass me ever since they met Len.

"Okay Len, let's finish shopping…" I turn around to find him not there.

Where the hell could he be? Also, why the hell did he drop the shopping bags on the ground! I pick up the bags; there are four bags each from a different store. That's when I realize…

"SHIT! THAT BASTARD HAS MY WALLET!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

LEN POV:

Since Rinny-boo isn't going to shop, I'll shop for her! I hope she doesn't mind that I left my shopping bags with her. And the fact that I took her wallet. Psssh, she won't get mind at all!

Now, what present would be great for my lovely Rinny-pie?

"Hey, Miku! Look, it's Len!" I hear someone say. I turn around to see that it's one of that teal haired girl's friend. She had a long blonde hair and a side ponytail. But of course, My Rinny-kins is much more beautiful than her and has prettier blonde hair than her.

"Oh Len, funny meeting you here. Do you remember me?" The teal haired girl said as she came up to me.

"Uh… no…" I answer.

"I'm Miku Hatsune." She said with a smile.

"And I'm Neru Akita and that's Haku." Miku's other friend said as she pointed to another girl beside her.

"Hello." I greet them.

"Len are you alone? Want to hand out with us?" Miku said as she held my hand.

"No, I came here with Rinny-boo. But I left her to get her a present." I answer.

"Len do you want to come with us and get something to eat?"Miku yanked my hand.

"Well, I am a bit hungry…but I really want to buy Rinny something and go find her."

"Great! Let's go!" Miku dragged me with her completely ignoring the fact that I'm here with Rinny-pie.

Miku dragged me all the way to this place where everyone was sitting and eating. I think it's called a food court.

"Alright, Len. You sit here while Haku and Neru go get us something to eat. I ordered two bowls of leek soup." Miku said as her two friends walked off.

"Thanks I guess."

"Soo, Len…are you available tomorrow?" Miku said as she held onto my hand.

"Sorry, but you can't buy me tomorrow. I'm already sold to Rinny-kins." I answer. Seriously, why would anyone request to buy me tomorrow? That's so stupid! Rin has already purchased me a month ago.

"What?" Miku gave me weird look. "Len, why don't you ditch Kagamine and come hang out with me?"

"Why would I want to put Rinny in a ditch? And why do you want me to hang myself with you?" Wow this girl is weird.

"Len you're so funny."Miku giggled. I don't get it? What's so funny?

"Yo! Len! What are you doing here?" I turn around to see Gumi calling me. She was with Teto.

"Beat it!" Miku scowled at Gumi.

"Fine, let's go Len." Gumi said yanked my arm.

"No, Len's here with me." Miku yanked my other arm.

"Why would Len be with the likes of you!" Gumi yanked from the right.

"Why would Len hang out with you freaks!" Miku yanked from the left. Again, why do people want me to hang myself?

"He's coming with us!" Gumi yanked.

"No he's staying with me!" Miku yanked.

"I just my Rinny-pie!" I cry. They stop yanking my arms.

"Oh you want to find Rin? Well come with us, let's go find her!" Gumi said as she stuck out her tongue at Miku.

"Okay!" I follow Teto and Gumi out of the food court.

"Here, I'll give Rin a call." Teto said as she pulled out her phone.

"Wait, before you do. Can you help me find Rin-Rin a present? Please?" I stop Teto.

"Sure!" They both say in unison.

"I think its sweet that you are buying Rin a present. It just shows you how much you love her!" Teto said.

"Yes, I love Rinny-Rin-Rin with all my heart!" I agree with her.

"Don't worry Len, me and Teto support your relationship with her!" Gumi pats me on the back.

"Thank you very much! So do you guys know a place where I can buy her a present?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gumi and Teto have taken me to some accessories store. Since I have Rinny-poo's wallet, they said it's best I don't waste so much money on clothes for her, she would probably get mad. I don't want Rinny-Rin to be angry, so I followed them to wherever they led me.

"So do you see anything that would suit Rin?" Gumi peers from behind my shoulder.

"Not yet…" I look at a bunch of jewelry. I'm not going to buy my Rinny-kins fake gold jewelry.

I walk over to the hair accessory section. Hmmm, maybe some hair pins? No, Rin already has some. Maybe I should get her a hat or something? No, I need something that would look cute on Rin. That's when I see it…

"This is perfect!" I show Teto and Gumi a big white hair bow. **(A/N: Forgot to mention, Rin doesn't wear a hair bow yet…)**

"A hair bow?" Teto says.

"Doesn't seem very Rin-like…" Gumi mumbles.

"No, I'm pretty sure Rinny-boo will like this!" I say as I head to the counter to purchase it.

"How do you know?" Teto asks.

"Let's say its lover's instinct." I smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV:

Where the hell is Len with my wallet?! I've been searching for him for two hours!

"Yoohoo Rinny-pie~" That voice, it belongs to Len. Who else would call me a ridiculous nickname!

"YOU!" I glare at him.

"Me!" He smiles.

"Where the hell were you?! Why the hell did you take my wallet?! And why did you leave me with your bags?!" I yell at him.

"Rinny-poo, you do care." He says as gives me a glomp.

"Nice to see you two are getting along." Gumi says as she comes from behind Len with Teto.

"I've been searching for him for two hours!" I yell at them.

"Two hours? Never knew you love him that much Rin!" Teto smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HE HAD MY FUCKING WALLET!" I can feel my face heat up again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Great another hectic day, thanks to Len. Gumi and Teto wasted more money for Len, by buying him fancy clothes, shoes and accessories. They wasted MY money! They left me carrying all the bags! I thought Len was supposed to be the servant! Please let these two months of data collection be over quick.

"Rinny-Rin, are you mad at me?" Len said as he sits beside me on the couch.

"Yes, you left me alone with your bags for two hours and took my wallet with you!" I grunted.

"I sooo sorry Rinny-kins! I didn't mean to worry you." Len cried as he hugged me from the side.

"What the hell were you even doing for two hours?!" I snap at him.

"I went out to buy a present for you. Sorry it took so long, I met your friend Miku there and she invited me to eat with her." Len explained. Miku's not my friend you idiot!

"What did you guys talk about anyways?"

"She said she wanted to buy me tomorrow, and she wanted to me to put you in a ditch, and she wanted to me to hang myself with her." Face-palm. Len you idiot!

"Len did she say that if you were available tomorrow, that you should ditch me, and did you want to hang out with her tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Len, she was checking if you could go with her tomorrow, that you should leave me behind and that if you wanted to go with her somewhere!" That was the most simplest explanation I could think for Len.

"Oh…Rin-Rin would you be jealous if I _hung _out with her?" He looks at me with those innocent eyes.

"NO! DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT!" I don't know, am I jealous?

"Don't worry Rinny-boo, I'll never abandon you. You know I only love you." He assured.

"Whatever."

"Oh yeah, I nearly. Here's the present I bought for you." He pulls out a white hair bow from his pocket.

"Seriously, you expect me to wear that?" I look at the ribbon.

"Please? For me." He looks at me with those puppy dog eyes. I can't resist him…

"Fine."

"Hooray!" He cheers.

He comes closer to me and puts the ribbon on my head. Tying it perfectly and centering it perfectly too.

"There we go…" Len says as he looks at his finished product. "YOU LOOK SOOO CUTE!"

"HEY! STOP!" He hugs me as he rubs his face against my cheek.

"SOOO CUTE! SOOO CUTE! JUST LIKE A BUNNY! That's it I'll call you Bunny!" Oh great another nickname.

"Do I really look good?" I mumble.

"Yes! Your cuteness just reached the maximum level!" He said as he gives my cheek a kiss. I start to blush. Calm down it's just a cheek kiss, your mom and dad give you one all the time.

Len comes closer to my ear and whispers, "I wonder how cute you will look like during our sex…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN'T GO A DAY WITHOUT SAYING SOMETHING DIRTY TO CAN YOU?!"

**A/N: Yeah….no bra and panties store scene. I thought it was way to overdone. I'm thinking about making this around 17 chapters long. Don't worry, I've got the whole plot planned in my head. Hopefully I can upload more chapters before school starts and slows things down for me. Hoping to upload two chapters of VOCA No Exorcist too… Am I having a writing block for Beyond the Looking Glass. **

**Len sounds like an idiot because, he is not used to our speech terms. **

**Read and Review!**


	4. Behaviour traning

**A/N: So sorry guys, school started for me… Updates will now take longer.**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes or such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Vocaloid.**

NORMAL POV:

Light shown down on Rin's eyes from her bedroom window, as she was asleep on her bed. Rin turned to her left to avoid the morning sunlight. Her eyes slightly opened as she came face-to-face with a bright pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Good morning my little Bunny~" Len cheerfully greeted as he came in contact with Rin's eyes. He was also lying down on Rin's bed sharing her blanket.

Rin just sleepily stared at him. It took a while for her to come to her senses. "WHAAA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON MY BED?!" Rin screamed as she sat up and kicked Len off her bed.

"Ouchies…that hurt Rinny-boo…" Len had landed head-first on the ground. His hair was down and not in his usual trademark ponytail.

"Answer my question!" Rin ordered.

"Sleeping with my beautiful Bunny~" Len answered. "And look, I bought a matching pair of your pajamas! Gumi and Teto helped." Len stood up to show his yellow pair of pajamas, which matched Rin's orange pair.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep in the other bedroom?" Rin sighed as Len sat beside her on the bed.

"Yes you did, when I first met you." Len smiled.

"Then why aren't you?!" Rin demanded.

"Because, it's boring and lonely in there." Len whined as he hugged Rin. "Besides, you looked lonely sleeping by yourself."

"Wait, how long have you been sleeping with me?!"

"Ever since my first day here~"

"WHAT?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV:

Two weeks… TWO WEEKS! I'VE BEEN LIVING WITH THAT PERVERT FOR TWO WEEKS! I think I'm starting to lose it... Plus I haven't had any proper sleep last night. Just yesterday morning, he revealed to me that he slept on my bed the entire time he lived with me. How did I not realize that?!

"Rin you don't look so good…" Gumi came up to me.

My head rested on my desk, as I tried to take a small nap. It failed, since it wasn't very comfortable. Also the fact that Gumi woke me up.

"That guy…he won't leave me alone…what have I done wrong to deserve this?!" I look up at Gumi, who makes a weird face at me. Then I hear Miku snickering from across the class. I look at her and she laughs harder and starts whispering something to her friends. Oh great, probably spreading rumors about me.

"What are they laughing at…"I mumble.

"Well, your face doesn't look very cleansed…you look very pale…and have bags under your eyes." Gumi said, trying her hardest not to hurt my feelings. So what if I look like that, I didn't have an inch of sleep! Also, I'm not one for make-up.

"Let me just sleep…" I grumble.

"Sorry Kagamine, but no sleeping in class." Dell came up to and hit my head with a text book. "Also the fact that class is almost over so get going!"

"Just a minute, can I talk to you… it's about the 'you know what'." I ask.

"Sorry, if you are looking for an easy way out, there is none. It is two months, and that's final." Dell said. Man this guy sure has fixed ideas.

"Two months for what?" Gumi looked at me confused.

"A report…" I say trying to make the best alibi.

The bell rings, signaling that class is over.

"Let's go Rin! Teto is probably waiting for us!" Gumi pulls me up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Finally, back home…and in 3…" I arrive at my house door and place my key in the key hole, "…2…" I unlock it and take the key out. "…1…" I open the door.

"RIIINNNNNYYYYYY!" I take two steps inside, and get tackle hugged by Len. "I'M SO GLAD YOUR BACK~"

"Yeah, I'm back…like always. Now get off of me!" I push Len off.

"I made you a snack, cleaned the house, did the laundry and mowed the lawn." Len reported. Every time I come home from school, he reports me on all the chores he did. I don't know why though…

"I'm heading up to my room to change." I say as I head for the stairs

"Do you need any help with that?" Len calls out to me.

"NO!" That damn pervert!

As I enter my room, I toss my bag to the side of my working table and collapsed on the bed. How do I deal with Len? I need a way to make him behave and act more like a servant and not a pervert.

"Rinny-poo, you lied. You aren't getting changing, you're just resting!" Len stood in front of my door. "Here let me help you…"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Len was on top of me as he undid my uniform tie, and started to unbutton the uniform. "GET OFF!"

"Stop struggling Rinny-boo, I'm trying t help you~" Len started to pull down my skirt.

"WHAAAA! LEN STOP IT! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" That seemed to stop him, as he got off and helped me sit up.

"Heh, you shouldn't lie Rinny-boo." Len said.

"I wasn't, I was going to change!" I objected. "And I don't need your help with it!"

"Fine, as you wish. I'll be downstairs waiting for you~" Len gave a grin as he headed out of my room. "Oh by the way, in the future, I'm positive that you will ask me to help you change~" He said as he stopped at my door way and blew me a kiss as he went towards the stair way.

What makes him think I'll let him dress me?! That's it I'm going to have to lay down some laws in this house! If he wants to behave like a little puppy, I'm going to have to start treating him like one! Starting tomorrow I'll go to the pet store!

"Rinny-pie, quickly come down or else I'm coming up~" Len calls from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell out at him, as I head down the stairs.

I had changed into a simple orange t-shirt, and a pair of shorts.

"Oh Rinny-kins, aren't those shorts a little too short?" Len smirks at me as I take my seat on the table, across from him. Yes, my selection of shorts is what one calls: booty shorts.

"Hush up you!" I growl at him. He simply smiles and takes his chair and sits closely beside me. "Why did you move your chair to here?"

"I want to be really close to my little Bunny~" Of course, this guy doesn't even know what personal space is!

Well all of his shenanigans will end, when I start to train him for proper behavior!

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Day One of Len's behavior training. I went straight to the pet shot after school, with Gumi and Teto. I had bought a dog cage and a leash and collar.

"Wow… what you bought for Len's behavior training…well…it looks really…kinky…" Teto commented as we arrived at my door.

Teto and Gumi were carrying the large dog cage together, while I was holding a bag with the collar and leash. This is revenge for what happened at the mall.

"Hey Rin, if you do anything kinky with Len please give us all the details, better yet a video!" Gumi said.

"Would you two shut down your perverted fangirl minds!" I snapped at them.

"Heh, sorry Rin." Gumi apologized.

As I open the door, Len didn't come out and hug me like he usually does. Good. Now I can safely bring in the cage without him noticing.

"Alright guy…put the cage beside the couch for now…Len doesn't seem to be here, he's probably upstairs." I command them, as they follow my orders and place the cage beside the couch.

"Here's the padlock Rin." Teto tosses me a golden lock and a key.

"Alright. Looks like our job is done here. We'll be leaving." Gumi says, "Bye Rin!"

"See you tomorrow!" Teto says as they both leave my house, shutting the door behind them.

"Rinny-bun? Is that you?" Len calls from upstairs, "Sorry I couldn't make your snack, I was taking a shower!"

"Len can you come down stairs?" I call out to him. Might as well tell him what's going on.

"Of course anything for you~" Len says as he merrily skips down the stairs.

His hair is wet from the shower, so it's not in his usual pony tail. Ever since he arrived, Len has been using my shampoo and conditioner to wash his hair. But I stopped him when I just got him men's shampoo and conditioner last week.

"RINNY-BOO!" Len hugs me tightly and starts nuzzling me.

"Len, can you please step inside this cage…" I point to the open dog cage.

"Sure thing~" Len enters the cage. The cage is too small for him to stand up in, so he simply sits down "Now what Rinny-pie?"

"Now…THIS!" I shut the cage door and locked it with the padlock.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Len desperately shakes the cages small bar.

"You need to learn how to behave, and learn about other people, mainly mine's, personal space!" I explain to him.

"Ohohoho, but Rinny-poo doesn't this look a bit kinky?" Len says in a low voice as he gives a devious smirk.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE A PERVERT!" Even in a cage he still doesn't stop.

"WHAAAAA! RINNY-BOO LET ME OUT! I'LL PROMISE I'LL BEHAVE!" Len wails. I think I can see tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm going to get an orange…" I say trying to shut his desperate wails.

"RIIINNNNYYYY-POOO! WHAAAAAA!"

Just ignore him Rin.

I peel off the orange skin while trying to shut Len out of my head.

"NYAAAAA! RINNNNNYYYY-KIIIINNNNSSSS"

Ignore.

Though Len must be hungry. I'll share some of my orange with him.

"RIIINNNNYYYY-BOOOO!" Len starts to shake the cage violently.

"Here Len, have some orange. This is or your own good." I take an orange slice and slide it through one of the cage openings with and my hand holding onto the slice. My hands are incredibly thin and small to have fit through that opening.

Len just stares at the orange. The room was silent. None of Len's wails or shaking of the cage was heard.

Suddenly he grabs my hand and eats the orange slice from it, like as if he's being hand-fed. The orange juice drips all over my fingers and trails down to my wrist. As he swallows the orange slice, he starts licking off the juice from my fingers.

"WHHAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My face heats up as he seductively licks my fingers and starts to gently nibble and suck on them.

"ST-STOP THAT!" I try to pull my hand away, but as I do he accidently bites down onto my index finger.

I grasp my index finger in pain. The place where he bit down hard is all red now. All my fingers have been rid of the orange juice and have been coated with Len's saliva.

"Here, let me kiss it better~" Len gives me a seductive smile.

"N-NO!" I stammer.

"WWHHAAAAA! RIIINNNNNYYY LET MEEE OUUUTT! I CAN'T STAND THIS DISTANCE BETWEEN US!" Len wails and starts shaking the cage once again.

"I'm right in front of you…" Seriously, he's only been in the cage for five minutes.

"NOOOO! IT'S LIKE TORTURE! YOU ARE THERE, BUT I CAN'T DRAW YOU CLOSE TO ME TO EMBRACE YOU!" Len wept.

"Fine, I'll leave…" I mumble as I stand up.

"NOOOOO! THAT'S LIKE DEATH! DON'T GO!" Len wailing got louder.

"Fine! Calm down." His crying is more annoying than his clinginess.

"Rinny-bun…please…let…me…out…" Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not buying your cuteness!"

"Pllleeaaaassssseeee…" I can't resist his eyes.

"Fine, but you have to behave!" I place the key in the lock and unlock it.

When I removed the lock, Len sprung out of the cage faster than lighting. He gave me another one of his tackle hugs, causing me to fall back as he lay on top of me, hugging.

"WHEEEEEE! IT FELT LIKE I DIDN'T SEE YOU FOR MORE THAN A CENTURY!" Len merrily said as he starts to rub his cheek against mine.

So much for behaving. Day one of Len's behavior lessons is a failure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Day two of Len's behavior lessons.

Hehehe, I'm going to tie him to the staircase railing with this collar and leash. Unlike the cage plan, he will be free and be able to embrace if I come close to him. Though if I keep my distance, he won't even be able to touch me.

Luckily for me he is snoozing on the couch. I can easily place the collar on him. The only problem is dragging him to the staircase railing.

Alright, now I just got to place this collar around his neck without waking him up. There we go! Now I just got to attach the leash to the collar. There, now I just got to drag him to the railings…

I decide to pick him up bridal style. Oh wow is he heavy… Alright let's get a move on. Yes almost to the railings… No…no, NO, _NO! _

I accidentally drop Len on the ground, due to his heaviness. Luckily, he still didn't wake up. Boy, is he a heavy sleeper!

I'll just drag him by his legs to the railings. I lift up Len's left leg, and pull him across the hallway to the railings. Luckily I made it there without having him wake up.

I tie the other end of the leash to the stair way railings. There, so far so good. My plan is going perfectly!

Bringing Len to the stair way railing sure has gotten me thirsty. I think I'll have some orange juice.

I peacefully drink my juice in the kitchen, when I hear a loud noise. It sounded like someone breaking through a thick layer of wood. It seems to be coming from where I tied Len. Oh shit, don't tell me…

I run over to where Len is to see him free from the railing. He had yanked the leash right off the wooden railing, causing a part of the railing to break. Shit, he has super strength! Why would Dell install that!?

"Rinny…" Len mutters as he looks at me with a darkened expression.

He steadily walks closer to me and in a flash, pins me against the wall.

Oh shit I'm freaking out, my whole body is shaking. I look up at Len in fear.

"Don't be so frightened, my precious little Bunny…" Len gives me a dark smirk as he places his right hand on my left cheek. "I won't ever think of hurting you…"

"L-L-Len?" I stutter.

"Hmm, Rinny-kins… Next time you wanna play the doggie game, make sure you tie to the leash to your hand not the railings…" Len's face gets closer to mine, as he places his fore head against mine.

I stand their looking straight into his darkened eyes. What's he going to do to me?!

"With the leash tied to your hand, you can pull me closer to you. And we'll be connected to each other, forever!" Len smiled as he gives the tip of my nose a little lick and a kiss.

"Eeep!" I push Len away from me and run up to my room.

"Oh come on Rinny-kins, I didn't mean to scare you~" Len's regular cheery voice calls out to me.

Alright, I'm never trying this tactic ever again! Day two of Len's behavior lessons, MAJOR FAILURE!

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Day three… I have no plans currently.

Ugggh, what am I going to do. Every plan I made has failed. Which reminds me… If Len had super strength, why the hell did he not break down the cage door?!

I sit on the living room carpet as I lean my head back against the couch. Len is lying down on the couch staring at me in wonder. Why the hell does he love staring at me?!

That's when Len stood up and walked away to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry or anything, you don't need to make me a snack!" I shout out to him, but he doesn't seem to listen.

He can be so stubborn at times. I stand up and follow him to the kitchen. "I told you I don't need… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Len had a large knife in his hand. He had placed it high above his wrist.

"Rinny, you really hate me don't you? And you want to get rid of me right? So I'm going to rid myself from this so you could be happy… I heard this is how some humans commit suicide." Len said as the knife neared his wrist.

I had to stop him! I don't know why, but I can't lose him like this! I run up to him and grab a hold of his hand that held the knife

Len started to fight against my strength. "Leave me…" He growled as he shook free from my grip. This is a whole new side of Len that I'm discovering.

"NO! YOU STOP THIS!" I grasp onto his wrist. Without realizing Len slashes through the top of my hand, thinking it was his wrist.

Time freezes as blood oozes out from the big cut. Both Len and me stare at the injury he had caused.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream in pain, and crouch down..

I clench my hand in pain as the blood doesn't seem to stop. My left hand is nearly died in blood while my right palm is painted with red.

"Oh no, RINNY!" Len screams in horror.

He drops the bloodied knife and rushes to the medicine cabinet to grab a first aid kit.

"Don't worry Rinny-kins, I'll help!" Len crouches down at m level.

"It hurts…" I cry.

"Let me see your hand!" Len demands.

I kindly reply by showing my bloody cut hand.

He stares at the wound then… STARTS LICKING IT!

"NOT THE TIME LEN!" I weep in pain.

"Don't worry I got this…" Len continues to lick my hand as the bleeding seems to slow down. "This may be disgusting towards humans… but then again I'm not human…"

"Len…" I whimper. I was starting to feel light headed.

"Don't worry my darling Rinny-boo… I'll heal your pain…"

Those were the last words I heard from Len, before I blacked out.

**A/N: CHEEEEESSSSSSYYYY! That was the first emotional dramatic moment in this whole fic. Don't worry, Rin only fainted due to blood loss. Happened to me once, instead of my hand it was my finger. Wouldn't stop bleeding and I felt light headed and then blackness.**

**Why Len didn't break the cage door with his super strength (since robots are inhuman I thought they would be stronger than humans)… will soon be revealed.**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! IT ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY!  
READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. An injured Rin

**A/N: Sorry these updates are taking long, my school work is killing me. Especially Physics and English.**

**Kay I don't usually reply to reviews, but I thought this was necessary.**

**Leafy: It's sort of based on Love Neco. There will be scenes similar, but as you read on the plot will become entirely different than Love Neco. Why I chose it to be Rin x Len fic, because that pairing is the most flexible pairing ever(well to me). Len is different than Necoco, Len can show signs of being slightly yandere. You will notice, that Len will switch from calling Rin's name, and there is a new nick name for Rin in every chapter, Love Neco didn't ave multiple nick names. Just reminding you this is one of those fanfics that tend to go, FUCK LOGIC. Also you will find out more about Len. I already have the whole plot set up. Just keep reading, and you'll see. I don't want to spoil anything….**

**Reviewer: I don't know, I'll see if I can fit Rinto and Lenka. Though I'm not promising anything, just keep that in mind.**

**Alright, sorry for any English errors if you sp them in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

NORMAL POV

Len sat on the edge of Rin's bed, clutching onto Rin's right hand while looked at her with fear and sadness filled in his eyes. Rin lay silently on her bed eyes shut, her left hand was wrapped in bandages.

It had nearly been twelve hours since that disastrous incident, where Rin got cut, and had fainted. Len had not slept an inch, guilt filled him. Len had bandaged Rin up and cleaned the blood off. He constantly changed the bandages, making sure that Rin was healing.

"Hnnggh…..Len…." Rin's eyes opened half way as she looked wearily at Len.

"Rinny-bun!" Len smiled in relief that his master had regained consciousness. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, whatever…"Rin grumbled, "How long was I out? What time is it?"

"Oh…you were out for twelve hours, its 10:01 in the morning right now." Len said looking at the clock.

"What!? Shit! School has already started!" Rin sat up in a flash. She wasn't wearing her usual night pajamas.

"Take it easy Rinny-kins…" Len tried to calm her down.

"No I will not take it easy! I'm already super late! If I don't – Ahhh…" Rin's sentence was cut short with a soft squeal of pain.

She grasped onto her injured hand in pain. It seems like it hasn't fully healed yet.

"RINNY-BOO!" Len screamed as came closer to Rin.

"I'm okay… it hurts…" Rin muttered.

"Rinny-pie, as your lover…"

"YOU'RE NOT MY LOVER!" Rin interrupted Len before he could finish.

Len simply ignored her and continued, "…I recommend you stay at home and rest. It's only one day."

"…." Rin stared at the floor in frustration.

"Rinny-poo…" Len gave her a strict motherly stare.

"…Fine…" Rin grumbled.

Len helped her lie down as he pulled up her blanket. _He's acting really weird today… _Rin thought.

"Len… this afternoon we're going to pay Dell a visit…" At the mention of Dell's name, Len stiffened.

"W-why?" Len stuttered.

"Because we need to check if you are okay especially after that crazy move you pulled yesterday. Making sure you are not malfunctioning…" Rin explained.

"Oh if it's that then, okay." Len smiled.

"Len you're acting really…strange." Rin looked at Len, who turned his head to the side.

"No I'm not…" Len said in a low voice. "Well I'll leave you to rest."

"Len if this is about the way I treated you the last three days, then I'm sorry." Rin muttered.

"Rinny…" Len turned to face Rin with tears falling from his sad eyes.

"L-Len? Don't cry!" Rin didn't know what it was, but seeing Len this sad made her heart crack.

"Rinny…It's my fault…My fault that your beautiful skin got cut…My hands have committed the worst crime in the history of the world…" Len wept.

"Len…" Rin pulled Len into a hug as she sat up; his head was rested on her shoulder as he wept. "Len…There, there…" Rin soothingly patted Len on the head trying to comfort him; she ignored the sharp pain that was coming from her injured hand.

"UWAAAAHHH" Len wept into her shoulder.

"Len calm down…" Rin sighed. "Len it's alright, it's not your fault. It was an accident, it was me who pushed you to go that far…and besides there have been worst crimes in the world…"

"Hmm…" Len stopped crying and looked at Rin with puffy eyes.

"Heh, sorry I'm not the best at comforting…" Rin apologized, "But here let me make an offer, you can sleep on my bed for now only for a week until you feel better, and if you have any nightmares (I doubt you will), you can sleep on my bed."

"REALLY?" Len looked a Rin with bright eyes; now completely change as if he had never shed a single tear. "YESSSS! I knew you would come through Rinny-poo~" Len pulled Rin into a deeper hug.

"H-Hey! You can only sleep for those two reasons, other than that you sleep in the other room! Also you sleep you can't come close to me, you sleep on your side and I'll sleep on mine! And absolutely NO molesting!" Rin ranted. "Now let me go to sleep…" Rin fell back turning to her side trying to ignore Len.

"Of course~ let's go to sleep!" Len cheered.

"Len… are you even tired?"

"Nope~"

"I will never understand you…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Len! Come on! We're leaving!" Rin called for Len as she waited for him near the entrance inside her house.

"Coming~" Len came down stairs with a sunny smile as usual on his face. "Ready my little Bunny~"

"Finally! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Len stopped Rin as she touched the door handle.

"What?" Rin sighed.

"That skirt…you can't wear it." Len pointed down at Rin's blue skirt.

"Why not? It's not a short skirt." Rin said.

"You can't wear it! What if some creep lifts up your skirt or something! I will not allow that to happen! They are not permitted to see what's underneath there." Len ordered.

"Len…You were the only one to lift up my skirt, and you still do! Besides my school uniform consists of a skirt, and you don't complain about it!" Rin sternly glared at Len.

"Well, only I'm allowed to lift up your skirt, that's the law." Len objected.

"WHAT LAW?" Rin protested.

"Besides, I already know the colour of all you panties." Len ignored Rin's protesting.

"Pervert!"

"Rinny-bun…please?" Len looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Fine!" Rin stormed upstairs to change into a pair of jeans.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV

Stupid pervert! Deciding what I want or not! Knowing the colour of my panties! Is that what he does when I'm in school, look through my panties and God knows what he does with them!

We arrive at the door number 3012. Apparently, Dell and his buddies live in this old house. Dell told me it's not his, it's his friends. This is the place where they do build all their crazy robots. All the blinds and windows are shut.

What could they possibly be hiding?

I ring the door bell. I hear some footsteps indicating someone is coming to answer the door. The person who opened the door was none other than, Dell.

"Hey, I got your call." Dell greeted dully. He had a half finished cigarette in his mouth, as he blew out puffs of smoke from it.

"No smoking." Len said in a dark tone.

"What? I don't see why it would bother the likes of you, seeing that you are a robot." Dell blew out another smoke cloud.

"Well it won't affect me, but it will affect my precious Rinny-boo, seeing that she is human." Len clung onto my arm. "Have you not heard, smoking can affect the health of others around you more? So…no smoking."

"Heh, whatever. Come in." Dell said as he pressed the cigarette against a small tin plan, which was beside the entrance on an old wooden table, and placed it in there with the many other cigarette stubs.

The house had a disturbing smell. The smell of smoke was in the atmosphere.

"Oh hey! You must be Rin, I'm Gakupo Kamui!" A cheery tall purple haired man with a lab coat greets us. "And that there is Hiyama Kiyoteru." Gakupo pointed to a brown haired man, also in a lab coat, sitting on a lumpy couch working on his laptop.

"Nice to meet you." I greet them.

"Gakupo hear works on the design of the robots. He basically sketches out the outline of the robot inside and out. He also decides on their personality. So if you have a problem with Len's behavior, blame him." Dell said.

"Hey! That's not very nice! You guys agree to my ideas, and program the robot." Gakupo argued.

"Yeah, while you do nothing but play samurai." Dell added.

"Hey I do work too. Stop picking on me only, what about Hiyama?" Gakupo says.

"I do equal amount of work, plus I handle the business with Dell…" Hiyama looks up from his laptop.

"Ahem, my problem…" I interrupt their conversation.

"Take a seat Rin, Hiyama will you get some snacks?" Dell sits me and Len down on a two seat couch. Len cuddles onto my arm.

I am quite hungry actually; I barely had any lunch and didn't have any breakfast.

"Okay, I hear that Len did something dangerous and cut himself with a knife…" Dell says as he sits down on the couch in front of us.

"No, actually-"

"WHHAAA! You have to treat my creations with great care!" Gakupo interrupted, as he searched for injuries on Len's arms.

"NO! He bloody didn't get injured I did!" I corrected.

"Oh… That's why your hand is bandaged…" Gakupo just realizes.

"Gakupo, check Rin's hand for any infection or such." Dell orders.

Gakupo unwraps the bandages carefully, as Len makes a silent hissing sound and clings onto my arm even tighter.

"Wow, that's a big cut, did you apply antiseptic?" Gakupo looks at Len, who just simply nods symbolizing a 'Yes'.

"So I came here to check… ouch… if Len was having any technical problems in his program…" I winced as Gakupo checked out my wound.

"Hmmm... I see…" Dell mumbled.

"Here are the snacks." Hiyama placed down a couple of biscuits and water. Did it seriously take him that long to prepare?

"How about I and Hiyama check Len's program right now." Dell suggested as he stood up, "Come with me Len…"

"No." Len said stubbornly.

"Len, go with Dell." I order him.

"No. I'm not going to leave you alone with this thing." Len glares at Gakupo.

"Rude." Gakupo says.

"Len go with them, I'll be fine." I assure him, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Alright…" Len follows Dell and Hiyama out of the living room.

It's really quite without him. And really awkward.

"So…" Gakupo says, trying to pick up a conversation. "Is he always this clingy and protective?"

"You have no idea. Also he is a major pervert." I sigh.

"Heh, don't blame us on his character. We didn't program him to be a pervert. Is he only like that with you?" Gakupo asks as he leaves the room to get a first-aid kit.

"Yes, I don't get it at all." I mumble.

"Don't worry, it's only two months. Then you can return him to us and don't have to ever worry about him." Gakupo bends down and starts wrapping gauze over my wound, like Len had.

"I guess. It feels more like two centuries though." I mutter.

"Hey if it doesn't work out with Len, between you and me, I can provide you with another robot. No charge." Gakupo offers.

"I don't know… Are you going to screw it up again and give me another pervert?" I am not taking second chances with these guys.

"Don't worry, I'm positive it won't. Besides, this one is a girl; our first girl that we are making. Here is picture of VRS 03." Gakupo took Hiyama's laptop and showed me the picture of VRS 03.

She had long pink hair, and was wearing gold and black clothing. She had blue-green eyes, and her finger nails were painted blue. I would say she was as tall as me. Though what I notice in this outline picture is that VRS 03 had big breasts, a D-cup at least.

My self esteem just went down. I don't want something like this discouraging me in my household. Of course these scientists would give their first female huge breasts. They are all perverts like Len!

"Well? What do you think? Her name is going to be Luka Megurine." Gakupo eyes her preciously.

"Who designed her bust to be unusually big?" I asked.

"I did~" Gakupo still hadn't taken his eyes of this Luka robot. He looks like he's about to rape her, mentally. And when she is built, I bet physically.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

What a long day at Dell's place. God, one of his colleagues is a pervert like Len. But he's more of a closet pervert. Unlike Len who's all like: 'BABY, COME TO ME!'

I lay down on the couch staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. I'll be going back to school tomorrow. Pretty sure Miku will make a remark at my wound. Speaking of my wound, it's not in so much pain as it was yesterday and this morning.

Len had been acting really weird at Dell's place. He didn't talk that much, and didn't make any of his crazy hitting moves on me. He just sat there quietly and clung onto me. Does he have something against Dell and his buddies?

"Rinny-hun~" Len calls out as he finishes setting the table ready to eat dinner. "Dinner's ready~"

I get up and sit down on one of the chairs. Len brings his chair and sits down beside me. I barely ate all day, I'm starving!

"Open up Rin-Rin~" Len holds out a fork with a piece of steak in front of me.

"Len, I don't need your help to eat. My left hand is injured, not my right…" I said.

"Rinny-poo, please~" Len stares at me with those puppy cerulean eyes.

"Fine…" I open my mouth as he feeds me the steak. Looks like I'm being hand fed today.

"So, what did you and Gakupo talk about?" He says Gakupo's name in disgust, as if he is a filthy animal.

"Oh nothing." I don't want to tell him about VRS 03. "Just my injury…" Len feeds me another piece of steak.

"What did he say about the cut?" Len's voice hints a bit of concern.

"Nothing much. He just said it'll leave a scar, other than that it's good." I mutter. It's true; this cut will become a scar. But I don't mind.

Len stops feeding me. His bangs cover his eyes as I notice tears starting to fall down from his cheek.

"Len… Are you alright?" I ask in concern.

"R-Rinny-b-boo…" Len weeps, "WAAAHHH! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Not this again Len… It's not your fault." He was back to the state he was this morning.

"Y-YES IT IS! NOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL SKIN WILL HAVE AN UGLY SCAR THANKS TO MEEE!" Len wails.

"Len calm down…" I pulled him into a hug. "It'll be alright. I'm here."

I have never, EVER, come this close to anyone or comforted anyone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ugggh… What a long day. Well at least now I can finally go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll be returning to school.

I just finished changing into my pajamas. My hand still is wrapped like a mummy, but soon I'll be able to remove the bandaging. Len helped me apply new bandages after I brushed my teeth.

I collapse on the bed, tired from all the shit that has happened today. When Len bursts into the room, and jumps onto my bed.

"GAH! LEN!" I scold him. "I just got comfortable!" His hair was down from his usual ponytail; he always puts it down when he sleeps. And of course, he wore matching pajamas as me, it was just the yellow version that made it different.

"Sorry Rinny-hun, just excited to sleep with you~" Len's words made me blush a little.

"You've done it before. Just keep to your side and don't come close to my side or even touch me!" I warn him.

I turn to my side, trying to block out his face. His emotions are out of control at times. He goes from cheery, to dark and obsessive, to perverted, then back to his normal cheery self. Speaking of his emotions, he acted really cold today at Dell's house. I wonder what's his connection to Dell and his gang?

"Rin-Rin, I'm so very grateful that you allowed me to sleep with you~" Len interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah, okay…." I reply.

"I'm so glad that you are starting to warm up to me~"

"Whatever…."

"And pretty soon you will open your door for me, and allow me to enter you~"

"Sure…. WAIT WHAT?!"

"Just the thought of I makes me as hard as a roc-"

_SLAP!_

**A/N: Yeah… **

**Well here you go, another robot servant revealed. Do you guys want Luka to appear more in this fic? VOTE!**

**READZ AND REVIEW PLEAAASSSSEEEE! And you will get your own robot servant for free!**


	6. Rinny's return to hell

**A/N: Hey there guys I'm back… for now…**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews! I say a few people are sort of close to plot of this story…**

**Well there is a slight possibility that this will turn M rated…**

**Also don't ask if I was high when I was writing this. Just wanted to cheer up the mood since the previous chapters were sort of depressing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**I apologize for any mistakes…**

RIN POV

"…."

"….Len…"

Well this is an awkward position…

I just woke up right now; my body turned to my right side. I'd say it's around seven in the morning, but that doesn't matter.

What does matter is: that Len is sprawled on my bed, coming over to MY side. I clearly told him not to! Also he somehow had pulled me into a tight hug, and was currently nibbling my back; luckily he was nibbling the pajamas cloth, not my skin.

Suddenly his hands started to venture my body. One hand had somehow ventured inside my shirt. I lost it when his other hand started groping my chest.

"EEEP! LEN!" I push him off of me; but he didn't fall off the bed.

"Huh? What? What's wrong Rinny-bun?" Len's eyes snapped open in worry.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PERSONAL SPACE?!" I demanded. "Stay on your side of the bed!"

"Heh, sorry Rinny-kins… It's just that…" Len suddenly pinned me down on the bed before finishing his sentence. He brought his mouth near my right ear. "…It's just that your sexy cute body makes me want to claim you…" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"P-PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ugggh, you guys I'm so tired…" Gumi complained as she collapsed onto the grass.

It was five minutes into break time right now. All my classes are being a bitch.

"So Rin, you were about to tell us what happened to your hand." Teto said looking at me.

"Oh nothing much, me and Len got into a fight and I accidently stabbed my hand with a knife…" I suck at making alibis.

"How the hell were you-" Gumi said before I cut her off.

"Details are so unnecessary…ha ha… lets change the subject shall we..?" Calm down Rin, you're getting too nervous.

I don't want to tell them watch actually happened. Or they'll start checking up on me. And nothing is worse than fangirls deciding to check up on you. Well for me… Gumi and Teto are special kind of fangirls, who incorporate their obsessions into reality.

"So did you start studying for the math test?" Gumi asked Teto, changing the subject. Thank goodness I had math last semester.

"Oh man, I forgot to… hehe… Way too busy watching a new anime…" Teto said rubbing her head.

"I have to catch up on work I missed. I can never focus on work these days because of Len." I grumbled.

"Ohohoho, is his sexy body distracting you?" Gumi gave a creepy smirk.

"NO! Can we not talk about Len!?" I yelled. Jeez, they are like female versions of Len!

"Rin do you have a lunch today?" Teto asked.

"Yes, why?" I took out the orange bento which Len prepared for me.

"Does Len make lunch for you now all the time?" Teto asked.

"Yes."

"See, you two are basically like a married couple now!" Teto cheered.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW HE'S JUST LIVING WITH ME TEMPORARILY! He is basically like a brother to me!" These lies I'm telling to hide Len's true identity will eventually kill me. I'm running out of excuses too.

"Oooh, that just placed such great images in my head. You wanna hear what they are?" Gumi eyes started to sparkle. I know this is not going to be good.

"Yes!" Teto begged.

"No." I said.

"Alright here we go. So basically Rin is more of the man in this story while Len is her wife…"

Oh God no!

/\/\/\/\/\/\

GUMI'S NARRATIVE **(A/N: Basically Gumi is narrating the thoughts that are going inside her head to Teto and Rin. This is told in third person, since Gumi is the narrator and not a character in her story.) **

Rin comes home tired from her long day at work. She enters the living room and places her suit case on the coffee table.

She sits down on the couch, tired and exhausted. She undoes her tie and lets it fall to the ground.

"Welcome back, Honey~" Len greets his husbando with a warm smile.

He is wearing a pink apron with dark pink hearts, over his usual clothing. He's carrying a plate with orange layered crème, which is shape like a pyramid without its top pointy part. He has a spoon in his other hand.

Rin looks over to her waifu as he comes over to her and sits down beside her on the couch. He gently places the snack he made for Rin on the coffee table, just a few inches away from Rin's suit case.

"Thank you dear." Rin says as she kisses Len on the cheek. Len makes a soft giggling noise, when he stares back at Rin.

"Here I made you a snack. It's your favourite, made with extra love from the bottom of my heart~" Len gently takes a spoonful of the crème and brings it near Rin's mouth.

Rin complies by eating the spoonful of crème. "Delicious…" Rin says when she swallows the crème.

"You really think so?" Len giggles.

"Yes, what added the flavor especially was the love you sprinkled on there." Rin said as she warmly looked at Len. She places her right hand gently on her waifu's left cheek.

"Th-thank you…" Len replies blushing madly.

"But I'm hungry for something else…" Rin said in a low tone.

"O-oh, shall I make you something else. How about some banana bread, or some pudding, or..or.." Len stammered.

"No that's fine…" Rin said, "All I need to satisfy my hunger is right in front of me…"

"R-Rinny, we shouldn't…." Len said blushing as he looked into Rin's cerulean eyes. "W-we already h-had a blissful time last night already…"

"So? We can't have blissful time right now?" Rin smirked as she removed her suit jacket and unbuttoned the five top buttons on her long-sleeved white collared shirt.

"Aaah, R-Rinny…" Len moaned as Rin stared kissing his bare neck.

"You were so cute last night. I want to hear your melodious moans once more." Rin said as she pecked Len on the lips. Before Len knew it, Rin had successfully removed his pink apron.

Rin had started to kiss Len's neck again. Nibbling and sucking it after a few kisses. Len moaned louder into Rin's ears.

"Aah, music to my ears. Oh…looks like made new marks." Rin pointed to the hickey she made Len's neck. His neck was already covered in a couple of hickeys from their previous night.

"Hnnngghh, Rinny we can't go all the way here, on the couch…" Len protested.

"Hmmph, stubborn are we… fine." Rin said.

She shifted her body, and moved down to ground and off the couch. Her head was between Len's legs as she looked up at him. Len stared down at Rin, who was standing on her knees, blushing madly he knew what she was going to do.

"I'm still a tad bit hungry though…" Rin said as she unbuttoned and unzipped Len's pants.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV

"ENOUGH! STOP IT!" I screamed a Gumi. My face was burning, I knew that my face was all red.

"I REGRET NOTHING! HAHAHA!" Gumi gave a hearty satisfied laugh.

What the hell goes on in her mind?!

"That was great Gumi!" Teto gave her a thumbs up for her story.

"Thank you, thank you." Gumi stood up and started to bow down at her performance.

"But I have to disagree with you there…" Teto added.

"What?!" Gumi stared at her in shock.

Yes Teto! I take back everything I said about you! You do have some sanity in you! You know that Len and I are never-

My thoughts were cut short as Teto started to speak. "I simply don't agree."

"Wait, why?!" Gumi looked at her in shock.

"The story was great and Rin doing all the husband's job in the house and Len doing all the wife's job in the house were great. But…" Teto trailed off.

"But what?!" Gumi asked.

"I don't see Rin as the seme. LEN IS THE SMEXY SEME AND RIN IS THE VERY TSUNDRE UKE!" Teto proclaimed.

Fuck… No, Teto. I knew it was too good to be true.

"As hot as that sounds, my idea is more realistic! Right, Rin?" Gumi looked over to me.

"No mine is! Right, Rin?" Teto looked over to me.

"BOTH OF YOUR IDEAS ARE SHIT AND UNREALISTIC! ME AND LEN WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!" I screamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Since you've all finished reading act one of Macbeth. I'm assigning you a project. You will get into pairs to answer this package of questions." The teacher pats the huge pile of papers. "Then you will write an essay based on whether Macbeth is more worried about the consequences that are to come when killing the king or more worried that it goes against his morals? The essay will be done alone."

There were silent groans coming from the students. Our teacher had just assigned us a major project just five minutes before my next class was about to start.

"Okay get into pairs, I'll hand you the package." The teacher ordered.

"Hey, Rin?" Someone said in a light voice as they gently tapped my shoulder.

I looked over to my right to see who it was. It was Piko.

"Do y-you want to b-be partners?" He said with tiny hint of pink on his cheek.

"Sure!" I reply with a smile.

"Great! So do you want to meet up some time to answer the package?"

"Yeah, let's meet up during the weekend. How about Saturday at my house?" I say.

"Sure that sounds great. Ummm, I don't have your address" He replies shyly.

I take out a small piece of paper and scribble my address, cell phone number and home phone number. "Here!" I pass the small piece of paper to him. "Don't lose it, I don't want any creeps calling me or appearing in front of my house." I'm already living with a creep as it is.

"Okay."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a long exhausting day from Gumi and Teto's crazy fantasy all I wanted to do now was go home and relax. Not to mention, Miku had picked fun of me quite a few times for my injury. Spreading around the rumor that I secretly cut myself. Pfft, if I did cut myself it would be on my wrists not on top of my hand. What person do you hear cuts themselves on the top of their hands. Not saying that I'm that kind of girl or anything.

My life is depressing, but unlike others I don't drown my feelings with drugs and alcohol. And if I did cut myself, wouldn't my wrists have scars from the deep cuts I made? I swear Miku doesn't use her brain before spreading such rumors.

I enter my room and that's when I see such a sight that makes me blush as red as a pomegranate and cover my eyes from the vile display.

It was Len.

On my bed.

Naked.

Well my blanket was covering his private area, but that still doesn't change anything.

He was posing in a way that says, 'I've been waiting for you'. He was looking at me with that creepy seductive look of his. Grinning oh so devilishly. His hair was down from his usual pony tail.

I found myself gawking at the view.

Come on Rin, stop it! Don't fall for his seduction! I mentally slapped myself.

"Ohohoho Rinny-bunny~ I've been expecting you…" He says in a low voice that would sure make any girl swoon.

"WH-WHA-WHA…"

"Lose of words from this sight? Hmmmm… Why don't you come closer to get a better view and observe?"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I scream.

"Or we can always play doctor?" Len ignored me.

"NO!"

"Aaah~ Dr. Rinny I need special medical attention…" Len acted out a weak sickly voice, "I've been having some pain in the lower region of my body…"

"ARRGGHHH! SHUT UP!" I yell.

I storm into my closet trying to find where Len hides his clothes. Yes, he put his clothes in put closet without my consent. I just need to find some pants and a shirt. Or at least underwear. Anything will do to cover him up.

WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL HIS CLOTHES?! EVEN HIS UNDERWEAR IS GONE?!

Wait don't tell…

I go over to the chest drawer beside my closet. I open the first small drawer on top. Of course Len would do this. I should stop acting so surprised from his antics. Inside the drawer were not only my panties, but Len's underwear mixed with them.

"Here!" I toss one of his underwear to his face. "Put it on, NOW!"

"Ooh, so just an underwear?" Len smirked.

"NO! Hold on and let me find some of your clothes…" I turn back around to look through my drawers to trying to find decent clothes for Len.

"Awww, but I don't mind being nude in front of you…" Len said.

I turn around to see him in his underwear. Thank God he obeyed my order. He's sitting on the side of the bed, eyes looking down on the ground.

"Len…" I sighed.

I walk over to him with his yellow shirt and black pants and sat down beside him. I handed over his clothes. He put on his pants but didn't put on shirt.

"You still have to put on your shirt…" I grumbled

"Awww Rinny-bun, can't I just be shirtless for a moment with you?" He said as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Whatever… you never learn."

"Oooh, by the way Rinny-kins~" Len bend down to reach for something under the bed as he took out a large brown book. "I found an album of you when you were little!"

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" I get embarrassed when people look at pictures of me in the past.

"Ssshh, don't worry. I'm not going to look at it alone." Len said as he opened the album.

Why do I even keep that album anyways? Well seeing how Len is, he's probably going to make some pedo remark to me as a little kid. At least he won't tell anyone… I hope…

"Awww look at the little Rinny eating some cake~" Len pointed to picture of five-year old me with cake frosting all over my face.

I forgot, these pictures were taken when my parents actually spent time with me. Looking at these brings painful tears to my eyes. But I won't cry. I have to look like a strong master in front of Len.

"Oh look at this one." Len pointed to a little me in a swimsuit. "Yesss… this one is adorable."

When he started to rub his hand against the picture and started drooling a bit, I snatched it away from him. Looks like those tears won't be coming anytime soon.

"That's enough!"

"Rinny-poo in a swimsuit….YESS!" Len had one of those pervy fanboy moments, as Gumi and Teto would call it.

I fear that he is a lolicon. Well there goes the purity of my childhood memories.

**A/N: Yeahh…. Not one of my best chapters. Like promised in the summary, Len appears naked. Yep, censored moments, so don't blame the rating yet.**

**Don't ask about the husbando and waifu shit XD. I'll simply answer: My life, cuz of my real life friends and internet friends.**

**Anyways what do you guys think of Teto and Gumi's point of view in Rin and Len's relationship? Do you agree with Teto or Gumi?**

**Oh yeah about the rating going up. How about for those who don't want to read a lemon, I give a lemon warning, from when the lemon will start to where it will end? Since more people want lemons now. And if I am going to write a lemon, I'm looking for experienced lemon writers to message me so we can possibly work on the lemon together, anyone willing?**

**Don't worry there won't be many lemons. Like only two or three hopefully. IF I'm making this into a M rated fic.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Sick Rinny-boo

**A/N: Sorry chapters are taking long to update…just have a lot of school work.**

**Don't question this chapter, you might think it's just a filler chapter, but it's significant for the future.**

**I apologize for any English mistakes made in this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

NORMAL POV:

"LLLLEEEENNNNN!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes my lovely bunny~" Len said as he frolicked into Rin's room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Rin pointed to some books scattered onto her bed.

"Those are books that Gumi and Teto let me borrow~" Len said cheerfully.

"THEY'RE HENTAI!" Rin screamed madly blushing.

"Yes, yes they are. Gumi and Teto said that the contents in it will help us in our relationship. So basically I'm studying how to have a good loving relationship with you~" Len stated.

"I AM NOT GOING WITH ANY OF YOURS OR GUMI AND TETO'S IDEAS! WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?!" Rin yelled as she cleaned up the mess of books on her bed.

"Then you might not want to check under your bed…" Len muttered in a low quite voice. But unfortunately, Rin heard what he said.

"My bed…" Rin said as she peered underneath her bed to find a black box.

On the black box was labeled, 'Sexy Time With My Rinny'. Rin opened the box to find hentai doujinshis, a book of sex positions and of course a few sex toys.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS?!" Rin started swearing.

"Oh, Gumi and Teto helped me specially order this. Oh yeah, we bought it with your money." Len explained with an innocent face.

"WHY I OUGHT TO KILL THE THREE O- ack!..." Rin stopped in the middle of her rant, as she held her throat in pain.

"Pardon?" Len looked at her curiously.

"…I said…ack…*cough*" Rin gave a dry cough as she held her throat in pain.

"Rinny-kins? Are you okay?" Len looked at her worriedly.

"…Len…" Rin then went into a fit of dry coughs.

"Oh no! Rinny-bun your sick! Here…" Len tossed the hentai and other sexual things off Rin's bed. "Lie down, you can't go to school today."

"Great…ack…another…day with…you…" Rin grumbled hoarsely as she lay down on her bed, rubbing her throat.

Looks like Rin is sick with a sore throat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV:

I lay on the couch staring at what was playing on the television. Cuddling into my blanket, still wearing my night-pajamas. My hair was still messy, and lacked the white hair bow. It's because of Len, that I'm sick. He pisses me off.

"Here you go Rinny-kins, some green tea." Len came over and handed me a mug of green tea. "I texted Gumi and Teto with your phone, they said that they will come over and try giving me some sore throat remedies."

"No…I don't need…ther-ack!" I hoarsely say before a stinging pain came in my throat.

"Sssh…There, there Rinny-pie…Don't talk…" Len pulled me into an awkward hug and started patting my head.

"Get…away from me…" I manage to say with a scratchy voice.

"I'm sorry I can't, I have to stay as close to you as possible, to make sure you get better. Oooh, that reminds me~" Len said with a cheery voice, "We haven't continued our doctor game from yesterday. But it seems the tables have turned. Now you are the patient and I'm the doctor. Shall I give you a full body check up~"

"No…Get away from m-ack!" The pain was back.

"Aww Rin-Rin, but I want to play the doctor game…" Len pouted.

"Fine…but nothing dirty…" I say.

"YAY! We are going to a great day today! Wait until Gumi and Teto come over, OHH they can be the nurses!" Len proclaims.

Gumi and Teto coming over to play doctor…Gumi and Teto are the nurses. _Gumi and Teto are the nurses. __**Gumi and Teto are the nurses. **__**NURSES!**_

Fuck my life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

NORMAL POV:

"Hello! The great Gumi and Teto have arrived!" Gumi declares as she dramatically runs up to Rin, followed by Teto and Len.

"Go away…" Rin grumbles.

Rin was lying down on the couch, covered with a blanket. Still in a night suit with her hair messed.

Len had spent all day trying to help Rin recover, but he had a lack of knowledge on simple human illnesses. So he invited Gumi and Teto to come over, after school was finished.

"Rinny-Rin-Rin, they came all the way over here to help you~" Len said.

"Yes Rin, we came to help you." Gumi said crossing her arms.

"You guys…mainly came here to…satisfy your perverted minds…didn't you?" Rin rasped.

"No we didn't, we came 100% to provide our loving help, to our dear friend who is in dire need to be cure. That is all, and nothing else." Gumi argued.

"I thought we, came here to see Rin and Len play doctor, and hopefully get something steamy out of this." Teto whispered in Gumi's ear, without Rin or Len realizing what she said.

"Sssh, don't say it in front of them." Gumi shushed her.

"What did Teto say?" Rin looked up at her two friends.

"Oh, hehe, nothing really. Just discussing how serious your disease is…" Gumi said rubbing the back of her head.

"I have a common sore throat…" Rin says.

"WAHH! IT'S A DISEASE! IS RINNY-BOO GOING TO DIE OF SICKNESS!?" Len wails as he hugged Rin as if she was dying.

"No… I'm not… I'll recover soon…" Rin rasps out.

"Oh thank goodness." Len gave a sigh of relief.

Rin sits up, soon to have her arm hugged by Len. Rin grumbles at Len to get off, but was brought into a deeper hug by Len.

As that scene went on, Gumi and Teto stood by and watched in glee.

"Damn, I should have brought my camera. This just…too cute…" Teto whispers to Gumi.

"Next time…" Gumi whispered back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin's raspy voice cut their conversation.

"Oh nothing." Gumi said, "So I know some remedies my grandmother gave me to solve a simple sore throat."

"Stop wasting time fool and tell us!" Len said panicking.

"Len…once again, I'm not dying…" Rin tried to calm him down.

"Okay then, like I was saying…one of the remedies is drinking some water mixed with table salt." Gumi said.

"Isn't it _gurgling_ salt water, not drinking it." Teto corrected.

"Teto please, I'm an expert at this." Gumi said.

"I'll get the salt water!" Len declared as he went to the kitchen to make the salt water drink.

"I'm pretty sure its gurgling salt water." Teto still argued with Gumi.

"I agree with Teto, I think it's gurgling." Rin said taking Teto's side.

"Fine, we'll do it Teto's way. We'll rinse the water in the kitchen sink." Gumi announced.

Rin got up and followed Gumi and Teto to her kitchen, where Len just finished preparing the salt water.

"So are we going to gargle in the kitchen sink?" Len had heard their conversation from the kitchen.

"Thanks…" Rin said as he handed her the salt water.

"Alright Rin, I know I may taste bad, but it'll help you out…I think…" Gumi scratched her head as if not sure this was one of the remedies.

"Let's just give it a try…" Rin sighed.

Rin put the salt water in her mouth and gargled it for about five seconds before spitting it out into the sink.

"Blehh!" Rin said washing her tongue to get rid of the taste.

"Did it help?" Len said crossing his fingers.

"I think I have to continue doing this and eventually hope it works." Rin explained.

"Well what are you waiting for, do another spit take." Len insisted.

"No, that stuff was nasty." Rin said stubbornly.

"You have to do another spit!" Len urged Rin pushing the glass of water to her face.

"Stop I don't want to!" Rin pushed the glass back.

"Hmm, wonder where Gumi disappeared to…" Teto thought out loud. Rin didn't seem to hear it, since she was playing reverse tug-o-war with glass with Len.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

GUMI POV:

Fufufu, my plan is genius. Now that Rin and Len are distracted I can finally enter Rin's room.

My plan is simple, place a hidden camera in Rin's room. Then watch Rin and Len have their smexy moments, from the comfort of my home. It's genius! Genius!

I can see it now…

"Gumi?" Teto called from the hallway.

"I'm here." I responded.

I was in Rin's room, currently trying to find a perfect place to hide the camera.

"Oh there you are, why are you in Rin's room?" Teto asked.

"It's a surprise." I said, as I finally found a place to put the hidden camera.

"Is that a hidden camera? Gumi, it's not nice to spy on friends. It's an invasion of privacy." Teto lectured.

"Come on don't you wanna see how far, Rin and Len's relationship will go?" I tried convincing her.

"No it's a bad idea, and beside Rin and Len are not that deep into their relati-"

"I'll send you some videos of them having their smexy moments together."

"That however is such a great reason to put the camera there. Good job, Gumi you're a genius!" Teto had changed her mind faster than a shot bullet.

"But we should get going before Rin comes up here and finds us." Teto said.

I follow her downstairs, to see Rin still fighting with Len.

"What do you mean, you didn't buy me tampons. I explained you the bloody curse girls have to go through every month!" Rin's voice seemed slightly better due to the salt water, but it was still raspy.

"I know what you have to go through, and it pains my heart to see my poor Rinny-O to go through that." Len said in a calm sad voice.

"Then why didn't you buy it?!" Rin yelled. "It's day is almost nearing!"

"Well, when I was going to buy it…I thought it looked suspicious. So I did some research on what it was, and…" Len trailed off from his sentence.

"And, what?" Rin questioned.

"…AND I DON'T WANT YOU STICKING THAT UP YOUR WOMANHOOD!" Len blurted out loud.

"WHAT?!" Rin's face turned pomegranate red.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS PERMITTED TO GO THROUGH YOUR ENTRANCE!" Len declared.

Oh God, this is why I ship them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV:

Thankfully, today we didn't go that deep into playing the doctor game. Thank God, it was forgotten.

I sipped the hot honey lemon tea Len made for me. Gumi said that this was another method to cure a sore throat. And thanks to Len, my sore throat has gotten worse.

Who does he think he is, permitting himself to enter me?!

Len has gone down to a store to get me some pads. Since he won't let me get tampons, I might as well get used to pads.

I couldn't go to school at all today, which meant I couldn't talk to Piko about our project. So I invited him to do finish the Macbeth project with me on Sunday this weekend. Hopefully I get better. And hopefully, Len doesn't do anything to embarrass me. At least it's a Friday, I have all weekend to catch up.

"There will be a thunder storm rolling in soon, so take an umbrella if you're going outside." The meteorologist on the news said.

It's dark outside, and I can hear the rain starting to fall from the sky.

I can't believe I'm saying this but, Len please hurry back home…

/\/\/\/\/\/\

LEN POV:

I took way too long at the store. It wasn't my fault, the line was super long. Also, everybody was staring at me when I went to get the pads for my lovely Rinny-hun.

I felt a rain drop fall onto my head. Oh man, it's starting to rain. I better get home quick, before Rin-Rin starts to worry about me.

I run home, clenching the bag of pads with my right hand.

I hear a big boom from the sky, as the rain starts to fall faster down. Oh great, a thunder storm.

As I unlock the door and enter the house, I notice something strange.

It's quite, too quite. All the lights are closed. Even when I try to open the lights, they won't turn on. Must be a black out.

Thanks to what the scientists had programmed into me, I can see better in the dark than any human.

I walk into the living room to find it empty. Usually Rinny-poo lounges around here, she must be upstairs. I place the bag of pads on the coffee table as I head upstairs.

"Hello, Rinny-bun?" I call out to her as I go up the stairs.

No response.

I go into her room, to find a big lump on her bed.

As another thunder booms from outside, the lump squeaks in shock, and starts to shake.

I walk over to see the lump is actually Rinny-boo, just covered in her blanket with her head resting on her knees, curled up into a bump.

"Rinny-bun?" I call out to her.

Another loud boom, and Rinny gives a silent scream and starts to shake even more.

"Rinny, it's me Len…" I say soothingly as I take off the blanket from her and sit beside her on the bed.

"L-Len…" Rinny says in a hoarse voice.

I look at her, and see that her face is pale. Her eyes had fear written all over them. Oh no, she's afraid of thunder storms! Stupid me! Leaving her alone, when she really needed me!

I pulled her into a hug, and she weeps into my chest. "Sssh, it's going to be alright…I'm here…" I soothingly say to her.

**A/N: Yep…I know this chapter may be boring but it's significant. The content is becoming slightly M-rated…but hey in a few chapters this will be an M-rated fic…I hope you guys don't mind…**

**Next chapter is Piko and Rin's study date. Have any guesses what will happen?**

**Yep await some angst in future chapters…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Homework and Games

**A/N: I'm baaaaccckkk. And guess what, EXAMS ARE OVER FOR ME!**

**So the lemon for this story is gonna be extended for later chapters, so it won't come in a while. **

**I think it's about bloody time I start replying to you guys. So yeah reviews from Ch. 7 and stuff:**

_**Lizzie-Rivers: **_**Kay, I'm just telling you now… when the lemon chapter comes it's going to have part of the plot after the lemon scene is done. I going to give t=signals that a lemon is coming so you can skip to the main plot. Also the lemons are either going to be in the beginning or the end. And in total, there may only be like 3 or so lemons.**

_**KagamineRin02: **_**Why does Len have sex toys… read on in this chapter and find out the truth.**

_**Rinny-Chan: **_** In my humour stories I do not kill off any of my characters.**

**On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

RIN POV:

"Looks like there are no seats…" I grumble as I enter the transit bus with Len.

Piko is coming over in three hours, so I thought I could go shopping real quickly. I'm just buying some things to prepare for his coming. Such as some ingredients that Len will need to prepare our lunch, also some medicine to help my sore throat. Which in fact is feeling better.

"Oooh, look~, there's some~" Len points to a pair of seats side by side. Looks like the people who were sitting there got off.

I walk over and sit down. Len follows me and takes his seat….ON MY LAP?!

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!" I scream, this is not going to help my throat.

"What is it my lovely Rinny-kins?" He says with his back behind me as he got comfortable on my lap. This guy is going to make my face's permanent colour like a tomato.

"Why the hell are you sitting on my lap, when there is clearly an empty seat right beside me!" I hiss.

"Well I'm being kind and giving it up to the people who need it more than me. Besides, I like sitting on my Bunny's lap~" He says.

"GET OFF O-"

"Rinny-boo, I don't mean to be rude but people are looking at us because you're making all this noise." Len whispers to me.

He's the one who's making me angry, causing me to yell and attract attention!

"Just keep it calm, act like this is normal." Len advises.

I can't believe I'm going along with his idea. I place my hands around his waist, like someone would do to their lover. EXCEPT I'M NOT HIS LOVER!

"Oh, Rinny I knew you felt the same way" Len smirked. Strangely people are starting to look away.

"Shut up, I'm just playing along." I whisper to him.

The bus comes to a stop boarding a pair of passengers on.

Oh shit, I know them! They go to my school! Got to not be recognizable!

"I can't believe you ate it." The brunette chick says to her blue-haired friend.

Let me introduce them to you. That brunette is Meiko Sakine, she is well known for her drinking habits. Though I hardly talk to her, when she is sober she is actually not that bad. The blue-haired guy with her is Kaito Shion, known for being an ice-cream lover. I say he's an idiot because he is so dense. If you haven't guessed, this is also the guy that Miku has a crush on; though she has crushes on many other guys.

Though, the appearance of Kaito is a mystery. He came last year. He decided to make his appearance in reality by Meiko's side. People say that they are childhood friends, but I don't believe it. It's quite suspicious. I never saw Meiko with him or even mention somebody named Kaito, it's as if he was just created last year and placed into this world.

Kaito and Meiko don't really have a romantic relationship, they have a 'best friends for life' relationship. Well if Kaito was looking for a romantic relationship with someone, he would choose Meiko over Miku anytime if it came to that.

Other than that, they are just a couple of seniors.

Though one thing about Kaito is, he NEVER leaves Meiko's side. They have been always seen together since the first time we met him. Also, I hear he lives with Meiko in her two-bedroom apartment.

Meiko is about to go to college next year. She just got accepted into her dream college, though I can't currently remember it's name. So her parents bought her an apartment outside her college campus. It's cheaper than living on campus.

"Hahaha! What do you expect? It was ice cream, I'm not going to let it melt away." Kaito said rubbing his head. "Besides, we went to an all you can eat buffet. How do you not expect me to stuff myself with all their ice cream."

"You finished all of their ice cream, the other customers didn't even get any. Anyways, that ice cream was jet black and had no label! Doesn't that seem wrong to you? All we could know it could possibly be made out of some poisonous chemicals. And I can't believe you forced me into trying some!" Meiko ranted.

"Ice cream is still ice cream, and is meant to be eaten by me." Kaito said.

"I will forever be haunted by its taste…BLEH!" Meiko said still thinking about the black ice cream.

"Hahaha! But you have to admit the other ice cream selections was delicious!" Kaito said. Shit they are coming closer to me!

"I don't know, I never got to have a single spoonful since some idiot ate it all!" Meiko complained as she took a seat right beside me.

Shit! SHIT! Don't recognize me! Don't recognize me!

"Oh hey, is that you Rin?" Kaito said as he looked over at me.

I was hiding my face against Len's back, arms still wrapped around him.

"Huh? Rin?" Meiko said as she realized that I was sitting beside her.

Thanks a lot you blue-haired idiot! I could have gone unrecognizable throughout this whole bus ride, but you just had to point me out!

"Hey…" I mumbled, slightly peering from Len's back.

"Haha, oh Rin you're blushing. Doesn't she look cute Mei-"

"Watch it dude!" Len snarls as he cuts off Kaito before he could finish his sentence. "Rinny-boo's mine! Don't you start flirting with her! I'll rip out your eyeballs and cut off your tongue if you ever do that!" Len shot daggers at Kaito.

He seemed so oblivious to them, until Kaito made that comment about me.

Kaito's face was deathly pale in horror of Len's threat.

"Rin! Tell your boyfriend to stop scaring Kaito!" Meiko ordered.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yell. If I yell anymore, my sore throat will return for sure.

I snuggle Len closer and start patting his head, signaling him to calm down. Which he does, his body becomes more relaxed.

"Stop scaring people Len…" I whisper to him. This is so awkward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Len and I got what we needed from the stores, we went straight home. Len is preparing a meal for Piko and I currently. And Piko should be here anytime now.

Anyways, after that awkward bus ride with Kaito and Meiko I wanted to just crawl up in a hole and die. I think Meiko hates me for Len's behavior. Kaito wouldn't talk throughout the bus ride, the first time ever he was this quiet.

Jeez Len, do you have to scare every single person I come in eye contact with?

Hopefully, he won't scare Piko. Hopefully. You know what, I'm going to lock him in my room, just in case.

I come downstairs, wearing a maroon-red skirt with black leggings, and a navy blue blouse.

"Rinny-kins? Why are you so dressed up?" Len asks as I come down to the living room.

I set my laptop on the coffee table, and other materials such as the project sheet, lined paper, and other utensils.

"I have a friend coming over, his name is Piko. We're working on a project." I tell him.

"Wait, a _guy _is coming over to our house. Nope, I simply won't allow it." Len said.

"Len, he's my partner for a school project."

"Nope, no, NOPE! All we could know he could have tricked you or hypnotized you thinking he's coming over to work on a 'school project', but in actuality he's coming over so he could rape you. I simply won't allow it!"

"…Len… That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"It's possible…" Len huffed. "And Rinny-poo, you can't wear a skirt remember the law. You can only wear it for school, since your school uniform consists of a skirt, or when you and I are alone."

"I'm wearing leggings, so no one will be lifting my skirt up anytime today." I said.

"Arrrghh. FINE! But if this _Piko_, comes close to you like I do, I'll cut him! If he as so dares touches you, I'll rip out his head, and throw his body into acid!" Len warns me.

"This is exactly why you are going to be upstairs, throughout his whole visit…" I say as I start pushing him to go up the stairs.

Surprisingly, he does what I order him to. But deep inside, I know he is planning something.

_Ding-dong!_

Forgetting about Len, I make my way to the entrance door. Piko was right on time.

"Hey, Piko!" I greet him with a smile when I opened the door.

"H-hello Rin. How are you?" Piko nervously asks.

"Good, I guess. Come in, make yourself cozy. Everything is set in the living room." I say as I gesture Piko to enter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

LEN POV

"Good, I guess. Come in, make yourself cozy. Everything is set in the living room." I listen to my precious bunny, allow this dangerous guy, Piko, enter our house.

What do I do? What do I do? Piko is going to take my Rinny-hun away from me! What do I do?

Wait, I'll check out hose doujinshis and mangas that Gumi and Teto gave me to help me and Rinny-pie with our relationship. There has got to be something useful in there.

I look underneath Rinny-boo's bed to find my black box. Thankfully, she let me keep it. Though there are some things in the box I simply don't understand. Such as this long metallic coloured stick thingy. Is it used as a back scratcher? But it also can vibrate. So is it used for massaging your back? I will never understand these humans.

I flip through the collection of mangas and doujinshis. So apparently this is what I've learned: Claim Rinny-O as my own in front of an opponent or try to ruin every moment your opponent has with your lover. I'm pretty sure Rinny-poo won't like it if I kiss her in front of someone, also I think our kisses will be intense and go deeper, I want some privacy if it does. So, I'll try to ruin every moment this Piko guy tries to have with MY bunny.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

NORMAL POV

"So one quote in which Macbeth shows signs of hubris is right here." Piko said as he pointed out a line in the _Macbeth _book to Rin.

Rin came closer so she could see what is written on book. "I see…so one of the attributes Macbeth already shows is pride." Rin says as she types the quote on her laptop. So far Piko has been here for 30 minutes and they have already done a third of the set of 18 questions. It may seem a short amount of questions, but the answers are meant to be in paragraphs.

"Don't forget greed." Piko added.

"Heh, I know in the end Macbeth is smacking of every single sin, one way or the other." Rin chuckled. "So we only need to hand in one sheet of answers?"

"Yes, one to represent both partners. Though, could you print off double copies? I want one to help me in the future." Piko said.

"Sure thing! I bet some people are doing most of the work while they're partners are just chilling." Rin gives a soft laugh.

"Haha, probably. We might be the only ones who are working properly in partners." Piko says with a chuckle.

As the two continue their homework, they are unaware of a certain blonde robot creeping up on them.

"Whoops!" Len says as he falsely trips and falls in between Rin and Piko.

"Len! I told you to stay upstairs!" Rin scolds him.

"I don't recall such a thing…" Len says scratching his head. _Man, I suck at this… _Len thought.

"Just go back upstairs…" Rin grumbles to him. "We're trying to finish our homework."

"B-But… RRRIIIINNNN I LOVE YOU!" Len wailed.

"What?" Piko said in shock from Len's declaration.

"He doesn't seriously mean it." Rin said to Piko. "Len please, we are trying to study…"

"….Alright…." Len sighed as he sulked off.

"Hey where are you going?" Rin said as she saw him put on his shoes.

"To Gumi's house…" Len said.

"W-Wait!" Rin said but Len had already left.

"Oh, so he's also friends with Gumi. He must go to her house a lot, right?" Piko asked.

"No, he never went to her house. Not even once." Rin answered.

"So how does he know where she lives?"

"Len doesn't know where…..SHIT!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

LEN POV

It was breezy as I walked down the streets of… I don't know. Have I ever been to this part of the city? I'm pretty sure this is downtown. It looks so familiar… Where am I?! I was going to Gumi's house…oops… I think I forgot to get to get her address.

"Len is that you?" I heard a voice call me from behind

I turned around to see Miku.

"Oh, hi! Fancy meeting you here Miku!" I cheerfully greeted her.

"Are you here alone? Rin's not with you?" Miku asked.

"Nope, she wants some distance. She wants to be left alone with Piko so he and her could study." I explained my situation.

"Oh, here comes my ride." Miku waved to a vehicle that was about to pull over.

It was a sleek black limo, with not a single scratch on it. The driver stepped out and opened the door, signaling Miku to enter.

"Say, do you want to come over to my house?" Miku asked me.

"Oh sure, I hope that's not any trouble for you." I said.

"Nope, it's quite alright." With that said, I entered the limo with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV

So it turns out that my printer ran out of ink, so Piko and I had to go to the nearest supply store that could provide us with some.

Len had been out for a long time now, it's evening now. He hasn't returned in seven hours. And yes, our homework did take seven hours since we just started it today. Plus, the last minute essay he helped me write. Oh well, maybe he found Gumi's house.

"Oh hey, this is the ink cartage that is compatible with your printer right?" Piko said as he held a cartage box for black ink.

"Hmmm…" I took the cartage box and read over the label. "Yes this is the one!"

"Cool, so how many do we need?" Piko asked.

"Ummm… Get four black ink cartages for now, and two for each colour cartage." I said.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Piko smiled and left to search for the cartages.

Piko is such a sweetie. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. He is so different from Len. Len is just clingy, emotionally unstable and perverted. While Piko is kind hearted, gentle and helpful.

"Well Rin, we meet again." I look over to see who called out my name.

It was Meiko and she was with Kaito, like always.

"Hey there Meiko." I dully greeted her.

"So, you're cheating on your boyfriend with that albino kid?" Meiko laughed evilly.

"LEN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND I'M NOT CHEATING ON HIM WITH PIKO! HELL, I'M NOT EVEN DATING PIKO!" I yelled at her.

"Hehehe, it's cool. I understand you have sexual needs. And so does Len. I think I saw him with that teal-haired Miku chick. I pretty sure he's gonna rock her world tonight in her bed." Meiko gave another evil smirk.

"WHAT?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

LEN POV

"HAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE RIN IS INTO THAT!" Miku laughed as I told her about my box under Rin's bed.

I sat on a chair she provided me in her room. Unlike Rinny-O, Miku lived in a mansion, and boy was it huge! Her room was bigger than our living room. Her house was all decorated fancy.

I didn't realize how long I spent my day with Miku until I saw how dark it was outside.

Just when I was about to tell her I was about to leave, one of her maids knocked on her door.

"Umm, Miss Miku…I don't mean to interrupt…" The maid stood in front of her door shaking.

"What is it?" Miku asked.

"Well….You're father wanted you to confirm that if you wanted your own personal maid. He found a website which sells robot servants that will obey your every command." The maid answered.

"That's stupid! Robot servants! HA! There is no such thing as robot servants! And I'm pretty sure they are emotionless, I want a personal servant that is open to me and not emotionless like a robot!" Miku scoffed.

"So, that's a no…" the maid said in confusion.

"Whatever, I don't care what servant you get me. As long as they are hot!" Miku said as she shooed off the maid.

"Isn't that funny Len, robot servants! What a joke! What websites is my father even looking at!" Miku laughed.

"Haha…yeah…" I can't tell Miku about the truth, that I'm actually a robot.

"So Len, do you wanna have some fun?" Miku said as she gave a sly smirk.

"Sure! Are we going to play a game?" I asked in excitement.

Miku got up and closed her door, I could have sworn I heard her lock it. Then she lowered her light switch so that it was really dim in her room.

"Yes, you could say that…" Miku said as she went into her personal bathroom.

"Oh are we gonna play after you poop, okay I'll wait!" I said as I patiently waited for her.

I sat on the edge of her bed, kicking my feet excitedly in the air.

"Oh, Len~" Miku called me.

I looked over as I saw Miku standing in her washroom with nothing but her black bra and panties, and a dark teal robe.

"So what game are we going to play? Can we make this quick, because Rinny-kitty might get worried if I don't come back…" I asked her as she walked over to me.

"Sssshhh Len…" Miku placed her fingers on my lips. "Just forget about Rin tonight…"

"What kind of stupid request is that! Rinny-kins is my world, my sun, my battery! If I forget about her I would die!" I told her.

"Come on Len, don't you want to have some fun tonight?" Miku said as she slowly started to near my face.

"I had a fun day today with you anyways, are we going to play video games tonight so we can make this day even more fun?" I asked excitedly.

"Len…Come on, I wanna see you banana…" Miku said in a husky voice.

"Sorry, but all of my bananas are at Rinny-bun's house. She prefers oranges but has a banana from time to time." I tell her.

"Len I meant your weiner…" Miku sighs.

"Bleh, I hate hot dogs! Why on earth would I carry it with me, wouldn't it rot?"

"Len, come on. Just show me the magic in your pants…" Miku urged me.

"But, I'm not a wizard… But I do know a card trick! Actually, I don't really know because every time I fail at it…" I said rubbing my head.

"Len, for the love of… JUST GET NAKED!" Miku yelled.

"But, it's cold and I already showered today in the morning…" I complained.

"Len can we please just have-"

"Wait! I think I know what you are trying to tell me to do!" I cut her off.

"Really, what is it?" She giggles as she gives another sly smirk.

"You want me to…..PERFOM A SATANIC RITUAL WITH YOU!" I exclaimed.

"…What…" Miku said with a confused look on her face.

"It's all so clear now, the dimming of lights, the weird ghostly robe that you are wearing, the magic that you want me to show for the spell casting, and the hot dogs and bananas are the food offerings to Satan!" I explain.

"…What…" Miku restated her previous statement.

"I'm sorry Miku, but I'm not a Satanist. We can still be friends, it's just I don't wanna join in all your spooky rituals."

"…What…"

"Now I must leave and return to my precious Rinny-bunny~" I say as I get up and unlock the door of Miku's room and head downstairs to the front entrance.

"Hey, Len wait!" Miku said as she came following me downstairs, still in her robe and her bra and panties.

"Well, good bye Miku. Hope to see you again!"

"LEN!" I look in front of me to see Rin with _that guy_, Piko. She was standing in front of the entrance with one of Miku's servants beside her.

"Oh, Miss Miku. You have a visitor." He said.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing here?! Oh, hey Piko." Miku said.

"I'm here to get Len, he didn't come back for nearly nine hours!" Rin yelled at Miku.

"Oh Rinny-boo~ You came to get me! Like how a prince would rescue his damsel in distress. Except I wasn't really in trouble." I gave her a big hug.

"What the hell are you even doing here?!" Rin questioned.

"Miku invited me. I had a fun day with her. Isn't that right, Miku?" I looked over to Miku.

"Yes, we sure did Len. We had a lot of fun. I think we got real close today~" Miku gave another smirk.

Rin looked at Miku and examined what she was wearing then looked back at me. Her face looked like she was angry but she was blushing.

"Come on, let's just go home…" Rin grumbled as she grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. Piko followed behind us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

PIKO POV

Well all went well with finishing my homework with Rin today. If it wasn't for that bastard Len, I would have had some more personal time with Rin and hopefully become closer to Rin. And Rin doesn't even seem to like him.

I've got some competition. Looks like I'll have to eliminate him, if I want to win Rin's heart.

**A/N: OHOHOHO, bet you weren't expecting that from Piko were you?**

**For Kaito and Meiko, it depends on how you wanna see their relationships. If you wanna see them as best fucking friends, go ahead. I'm not going to go into too much dept about them.**

**But who is more evil, Miku or Piko? You will have to find out….**

**The Satanic ritual scene, don't ask. I just came out of tumblr and was a bit high from season five episode one of Hetalia. **

**Not one of my greatest chapters, but still fitting.**

**So I'm planning on making three Vocaloid stories:**

**1.A Gumo x Rinto fic( don't ask why, but I somehow I ship this…Weird because I don't ship Gumi and Rin. It's like this other yuri pairing I ship but don't ship as genderbend)**

** funny Vocaloid story, this time the Kagamines are the evil ones. And yes, Len included. Not just Rin. It will include popular pairings of Vocaloid (Kaito x Miku, Miku x Luka and Len x Rin(This pairing is the most popular of all Vocaloid pairings and in this story it will be incest but depends on how you wanna see it, people will just tease them on having an incestuous relationship)) and possibly one crack BL pairing.**

**This story will be more like over dramatic teenage drama. The rivalry between the Kagamines and Miku who are both the most popular people in school. So it will sort be like Mean Girls, but different.**

** x Luka fic(My fav yuri paining of all time!)**

**So are you guys interested in these fics?**

**READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW MAKES ME HAPPY! IT HELPS ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!**


	9. Everything for a smile

**A/N: Hey there guys, I'm back. Sorry, just having some life issues. Also trying to learn how to use some art programs on the computer.**

**Anyways this chapter is going to be a little bit dramatic. But before we start, I must answer some reviewers.**

**First of all, yes I do watch Hetalia. I am like obsessed with it. My favourite anime. Clearly you could see that I like Hetalia from the previous note from the previous chapter. **

**Also I got some comments on Gumi and Teto's fangirlness and the pervyness of this story. I have been a fangirl for a long time and I hang out with other crazy fangirls. Gumi is suppose to symbolize the crazy fangirls while Teto is suppose to symbolize the calm fangirls which can get crazy at times.**

**Alright there was someone who didn't want a lemon. I already did the vote thingy and there is going to be lemon scenes soon. Also children should clearly not be reading this fanfiction when they clearly read in my summary "CAN BE FOUL AND FILTHY." (lol just wanted to sass the shit out of that comment)**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

RIN POV

I still can't get over what happened yesterday. What on Earth was Len doing with Miku?! Did Miku and him go that far? Or was Len just too oblivious to realize what was going on and they really didn't do anything at all?

Wait, why am I so curious? I don't care what Len does, it's his life. As long as he fulfills his roles as my servant. Yet, why do I care so much for what he and Miku were doing yesterday? What is this strange feeling?

"Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin." Gumi repeated my name trying to get my attention while poking me constantly.

"What is it?" I ask in annoyance, as I turned my head to the side to face her.

We were in media arts class right now. It's just a class where we play around with photo editing programs or art programs on the computer. Our class room was basically a computer lab. This was my only relax course this semester, but the downside is that we do a lot of projects which can take time and become quite tedious. Also I have an annoying Gumi sitting beside me.

So far, the courses I have this semester are English, physics, music and this class. My parents forced me to take music, because they think I have an extraordinary voice. But guess who else in my music class? That's right, Miku. So of course she is always competing with me and trying to outshine me. Though I do play the trumpet and guitar, I prefer singing. Which Miku enjoys also. So I never have my time to shine in that class with Miku always bothering me and bringing me down.

"Nothing, it just seemed you were in deep thought. I just wanted to get your attention." Gumi said.

"Why?"

"So you I can tell you about this idea I have about a fanfiction!"

"Let me think about it...no." I said monotonously.

"Come on! Rin!" Gumi whined.

"No, I'm not a fangirl like you or Teto. Besides, I don't watch that much anime like you. The only time I watch anime if it's on TV and I have nothing else to do." I explain.

"You don't need to watch anime to know about this fanfiction."

"Fine, what is this fanfiction about?" I sigh in defeat.

"Alright, it's a Rin/Len story and-"

"I'm done." I cut off Gumi. I know exactly where this is going.

"But, but, I haven't even got to the part where Len is abducted by aliens and you have to go through this operation to save him and-"

"Gumi, didn't you hear. I'M DONE. You didn't have to go any further. Man, Teto has told me about bad fanfics, I didn't know you are one of those writers!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hey, just so you know this is my first crazy fanfiction. I'm doing it to add a little drama to our dull lives. I've read bad fanfics, and ones with extremely bad lemons. You have no idea of the feeling you get whenever you come across something like "weeping cock". It makes you wanna rip your eyes and fly to the sun and burn alive. But in actuality you go to a corner and weep for humanity's sake. And what's worse is that they are all written by young virgins with too much time on their hands that do nothing but go on the internet, like me. It's hard being a fangirl. Trekking through the internet to find the perfect fanfics. These days the world is filled with weeaboos. You have no idea how hard it is to find a good fan that understands you and your limits in some things. So just for a change I wanted to try writing a crazy fanfic and see how some fang-"

"Teacher, may I go to the washroom?" I cut off Gumi. I don't want to hear another one of Gumi's infamous "fangirl life" speeches.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally, it's lunch time. Teto, Gumi and I are sitting at our usual lunch spot. Outside beside the big tree. When there is bad weather, we usually just loiter this loner hallway. Nobody goes there during lunch, only a few teachers and usually it's Dell.

Aside from that, Gumi is blabbering on and on about some anime and things. I tune in to the conversation.

"So this Swimming Anime is gonna be great! I ship the senpai with the tsundere already." Gumi proclaimed to Teto.

"Wait, don't they have names?" I ask.

"Nope, it was just a commercial at first showing four shirtless guys in tights, but due to its huge success it's going to be turned into an anime. Currently only four characters are known. For now we just identify then as the pimp, the shota, the senpai and the tsundere. It is said to have this long name but we just call it Swimming Anime." Teto explained to me.

"Fangirls...Why do I even bother?" I said to myself.

"So, Rin. Are you doing anything with Len this week?" Gumi asks while moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Not really, just watching a movie tomorrow. He really wanted to have a movie night with me." I tell them.

"Oooh, what are you watching? Some porn to help you two to learn the secrets of mating?" Gumi giggles.

"NO! And don't fucking call it mating! We are not some kind of creatures!" I bark.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

LEN POV

I'm going to surprise Rinny today at school. I haven't visited her school in quite a while and I want to make sure she is okay and far away from that Piko guy. I seriously hate him! Trying to take my Rinny away! I think that he is a pervert. Always stalking Rinny wherever she goes and doing many weird perverted things to her.

I silently wait outside the school gate when I hear a loud ringing sound coming from the school building. That must mean that school is over. Yes, Rinny is going o be so surprised.

As students start to come out the school like a swarm of bees I try to spot Rinny. But in this huge crowd I can't seem to find her anywhere. I can't even find Gumi, Teto or Miku in the crowd. Though I do see one person I recognize. It's that albino bastard. I guess I'll have to resort to asking him where my bunny is.

"Hey, you! Albino bastard! Over here!" I call Piko.

Luckily he sees me and comes over to my direction.

"Hey there Len, what do you want?" I notice his voice has a cold tone to it.

"Say, do you know where Rin is?" I ask him.

"Yep, she is going to be late since she has some assignment to give in to Mr. Honne probably." He tells me.

"Ah, I see." I say as I focus my attention back to the school building.

"So how do you feel about Rin?" Piko asks.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love her!" I state proudly.

"Oh okay then. Because, clearly I know that you know that I love her too." Piko says giving a sly smirk.

"So you aren't as oblivious as you act." I say in a dark tone.

"So you also saw through my mask. Well let me ask you this Len. Does Rin love you back?" Piko questions.

"Of course she does."

"Well have you ever seen her smile at all? Especially when she is around you?" His smirk widens.

"..." I can't say anything to that. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Rin's smile at all.

"Heh, that's what I thought. Well guess what, I've seen Rin smile before. Words cannot define how beautiful her smile was. Now that I think about it, whenever I see you with Rin, I never have seen her smile." Piko says deviously.

"What are you trying to tell me. That I'm unnecessary in Rin's life, that whenever I'm around her life is hell?" This guy was hitting my every nerve.

"Exactly. I'll let you think about that..." He says as he walks away.

I'll show him. I'll show him that I'm not an annoyance to Rinny's life. I'll prove to him that I can make Rin smile and that she loves me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV

I don't know what it is, but Len is more annoying than ever. And even more less disobedient. I go take a shower and before I know it that boy is inside the bathroom offering me if I wanted to get dry.

I know he doesn't understand personal space, but seriously this is too much, even for him. I have a major assignment due soon for physics and I hope he doesn't bother me. I am seriously behind in physics. The only way I can catch up ad not fail is to hand in this assignment about the structure of a human ear and how it perceives sound.

I turn on the computer to start working on my project.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

NORMAL POV

So far the day wasn't going in Len's favour to make Rin love him. So, Len decided to make her some cookies to ease off her stress. They were heart shaped sugar cookies.

"Rinny-boo~" Len calls as he enters the room.

"Not now, I'm busy." Rin grunts as she types on her computer. She is halfway done her project and she won't stop for a break at all.

"But Rinny-kins, I made you some cookies!" Len whines.

"Not now." Rin grunts again.

"Just try some!" Len says as he walks over to her.

Without even realizing, Len trips on the computer wires causing the plug that connects the computer to the power socket to fall out. The computer shuts down immediately and all of Rin's work disappears. The cookies that Len was carrying all fall to the ground and beak making a mess in Rin's room's floor.

"Uhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it..." Len says in a panic tone.

"...All my data...gone...I was half way finished..." Rin stares at the computer screen in shock.

"Well, you can get it back! Right?" Len asks.

"No I didn't save it..." Rin mumbles.

"Oh...Rinny-bun, I'm sorry for what I did I ca-"

"YOU CAN'T DO SHIT!" Rin screams in fury. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERUPT ME WHILE I'M DOING MY WORK! AND YOU INTERUPT ME! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU ERASED ALL MY INFORMATION AND MADE A MESS ON MY FLOOR! WHAT KIND OF SERVANT ARE YOU!"

"Rinny, I'm so-"

"Don't give me all that sorry shit! That's what you always do! You prance around and annoy me then when something bad happens to me you cry and beg for your forgiveness! I can't wait until Dell takes you back! You are the most annoying thing that has happened in my life!" Rin roars. "Leave, and don't ever bother me! Clean this mess up while you're at it!"

Len looks down on the ground, tears start to well up in his eyes. He sulks out of the room. Once outside he closes Rin's door and heads down stairs to the living room. He collapses on the couch, the tears in his eyes start to come down like a waterfall.

"What, kind of robot servant am I? I'm not suppose to cry, why am I crying? I'm a robot!" Len weeps. "Maybe Piko was right. Maybe Rin will smile without me in her life..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

RIN POV

My head snaps up at the sound of my telephone ringing. I must have fallen asleep on the computer table while working on the project. I remember that I lost my anger and took it out on Len. I shouldn't have been so harsh on him, now I feel really bad for making him cry.

I look up at my digital clock on my bedside table. It reads: 12:45 AM. Now who on Earth would be calling me at a time like this?

I reach for my phone and answer.

"Hello.."

"Wow you sound terrible!" I recognize that snarky tone from anywhere. It's Dell.

"Thanks for the compliment." I respond. "What do you want?"

"Wow, no need to be rude. I'm just here to tell you that the observation of Len's behaviour is cut short. We would like him back now. Unless you tainted him..."

"No, I did no such thing. Wow I can't believe it, I'll give you him back as soon as I can."

"Alright then, good night." He says as he hangs up.

I can't believe it. I can finally return Len. After so long, I can finally return him! I wonder where he is right now?

"Len?" I call out as I run downstairs. He's not in the living room.

"Len?" I call again as I head to the kitchen. Where is that idiot?

Just then I notice a note stuck to the fridge door. It reads:

_Dear Rinny-boo,_

_I have realized that I have caused pain in your life. Therefore I am not worthy being your servant. I have run away now, so you can finally be happy. Don't look for me. This is what you wanted right?_

_Love,_

_Len._

**A/N: I felt rushed while writing this... I may need to go on an editing spree soon for this story.**

**Anyways one of the main conflicts has finally occurred. Also, excuse the English errors.**

**Beyond the Looking Glass will soon get its last chapter.**

**Also that Swimming Anime thing Gumi and Teto were talking about is real. Just a bunch of shirtless bishies in tights swimming. It's basically like the next Kuroko no Basket.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
